Don't forget me, andI would be always here
by Lisiane Black
Summary: Un jour j’ai promis une chose à ton papa, mon garçon et je ne l’ai pas tenu.J’ai tout fait pour l’oublier. Un jour, viendra David où tu apprendras des choses atroces sur ton père mais ce jourlà, je serais là. SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé:** Un jour j'ai promis une chose à ton papa, mon garçon et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Je l'ai abandonner à son propre sort. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le libérer mais tout l'accusait…et j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Tout, continue de l'accuser. Un jour, viendra David où tu apprendras des choses atroces sur ton père mais ce jour-là, je serais là.

**Dédicaces:** A mes amies…(Elles se reconnaîtront.)

A ma famille qui m'aime comme je suis…

Et A tous ceux qui ne m'aiment pas pour leur dire que je m'en fou!!

**Don't forget me…and, I would be always here.**

David dormait paisiblement dans son berceau où, dessus lui un mobile sur le Quiddich tournait lentement. Agé d'un an seulement, il semblait insouciant et inoffensif de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ce n'était qu'un bébé. On pouvait apercevoir sur son crâne, quelques mèches noires et ses joues étaient teintées de roses.

La porte s'ouvra brutalement laissant place à l'imposante carrure de Marc. Il me sourit puis vint déposer un bisou dans mon cou avant de se diriger vers le berceau. Il se pencha dessus. David ouvrit doucement ses paupières qui révéla de grand yeux noirs comme s'il avait senti la présence de Marc. Il se courba un peu plus et prit le petit dans ses bras. Je les observai tous les deux, leur complicité m'émeut, Marc est un père adorable et David l'adore.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demandai-je doucement.

Il leva la tête vers moi. Son regard bleu rencontra le mien.

-Bien! Répondit-il. Mme Marchalo te passe le bonjour. Elle souhaiterait te voir! Elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu es la bienvenue chez elle, pour boire le thé.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête.

Mme Marchalo est une vieille femme âgée qui a perdu ses deux enfants et son mari pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Je l'ai rencontrée, il y a un an et demi exactement et lors de la naissance de David, elle a été à mes côtés. Je sortais d'une période très difficile de ma vie et elle a accepté de m'accueillir quelques temps. C'est une vieille dame adorable mais assez possessive. J'ai besoin de garder mes distances, j'aime être seule.

-Tu devrais accepter, Clara. Ça lui ferait plaisir. Ou alors si tu ne veux pas, dit le lui clairement au lieu de la laisser dans le doute. Ça va faire un mois, maintenant qu'elle renouvelle sa demande!

Je poussai un long soupir. Je le sais tout ça! Mais je ne peux tout de même pas lui avouer que je souhaite qu'elle me laisse tranquille, comme ça! Sur un coup de tête!

Marc continua de me regarder intensément. J'opinai de la tête. Il finit par déposer David dans mes bras puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Je regardai David d'un œil, surveillant de l'autre Marc.

Marc… Un homme fantastique. Il est grand, frôlant les un mètre quatre vingt dix, les cheveux blonds, yeux bleues océans. Un bel homme, très bel homme… Son emplois est stable: il dirige un petit magasin au chemin de traverse où il vend des livres. C'est parfait pour moi… C'est l'homme idéal. Il est attentionné, sincère, gentil, séduisant, son travail n'occupe pas tout son temps et il aime les enfants…Il adore David!

David se mit à pleurer me sortant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je le berçai doucement dans mes bras. Il se calma quelque peu puis ses hurlements reprirent de plus belles. Je l'écartai légèrement, déboutonnai mon chemisier blanc découvrant mon sein que je lui donnai. Il attrapa vivement le téton et mangea avec appétit.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu t'obstines à le nourrir comme ça, Clara! Déclara Marc en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Avec les moyens de maintenant, tu pourrais utiliser un biberon, non?

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et je me callai un peu plus contre lui, posant ma tête contre son torse.

-C'est beaucoup plus maternel! Les femmes d'antan n'avait pas besoin de biberon pour nourrir leurs enfants…

-Tu as peut être raison! Concéda-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je fermai les yeux.

C'était un père adorable!! Il aime David! Que demander d'autre?

00oo00

Je sortit enfin de la maison de Mme Marchalo après trois heures assise autour d'une table à boire du thé et à discuter de choses que j'aurais préféré oublier.

Je profitai pleinement du soleil brûlant ma peau. J'ai fini par accepter son invitation mais si j'avais su… Trois heures à parler des temps noirs lorsque Voldemort était encore vivant avec des pimbêches en tout genre qui n'ont rien connu du calvaire! Seule Mme Marchalo connaît vraiment la souffrance du à cette période!

Je serre les poings enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau.

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle invitée? Elle me connaît suffisamment pour savoir que cette conversation m'exaspérait plus qu'autre chose…qu'elle me rappelait ce que j'avais enfoui loin derrière moi. Mais peut être son but était-il que je me souvienne?

Je traversai le petit jardin puis une fois arrivée dans la rue, je transplanai au chemin de traverse.

La foule remplissait les rues, inondait les magasins. De nombreuses familles se promenaient les bras chargés de paquets pour la rentrée de leur enfant.

Je parcourus la foule du regard me souvenant de mes achats quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, lorsque j'étais moi-même une étudiante! L'excitation de chaque enfant me rappela un temps lointain et révolu où le ciel était noir et le sol rouge de sang humain. Je me mordis la lèvre. Pourquoi devais-je toujours penser à ces moments là! Pourquoi tout ce que je voyais me rapportait-il toujours à cette époque. Tout le monde semblait pourtant avoir oublié ou du moins avoir tiré un trait mais moi, ça m'était impossible. Je ne souhaitai pas oublier complètement, je ne réussissais pas à faire passe. Peut être que …pourtant se souvenir était si douloureux.

Je respirai un bond coup.

J'avançai parmi la population, me confondant à travers le monde. Personne ne me voyait et je ne voyais personne.

Je n'ai aucune envie de rencontrer une ancienne connaissance, pas aujourd'hui. Je rentrai dans la boutique de Marc. Des clients affluaient de partout. J'avais toujours été impressionnée par la rapidité à laquelle il s'était installé. Un an maintenant. Et déjà sa boutique marchait très bien. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se faire accepter et à être apprécié…c'est sûrement son charisme français!

De nombreuses personnes me saluèrent au passage d'un signe de la tête. Je leur répondis d'un sourire tout en continuant de m'enfoncer. J'arrive au comptoir où Marc finit de rendre la monnaie à un client. Il me gratifia d'un de ses plus beau sourire. A ses côtés, David le regardait, assis dans sa poussette.

-Je vois que tu as du monde! Remarquai-je une fois que l'homme fut partit.

-C'est bientôt la rentrée et tout le monde à besoin de nouveau livre!

J'approuvai de la tête et observai les clients qui choisissaient leurs livres.

-Tu penses fermer à quelle heure ce soir?

Marc regarda sa montre, réfléchit quelques secondes puis annonça:

-Pas avant 21heures au moins! Tu devras probablement manger toute seule, je suis désolé!

-Ce n'est pas grave! Je t'assure, j'avais l'habitude autrefois. Répondis-je

Il leva un sourcil comme à chaque fois que je faisais allusion à ma vie d'avant. Il ne comprenait pas…il ne savait pas non plus mais c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Voudrait-il toujours de nous après la vérité? Me considérait-il du même œil?

Il me sourit finalement puis me tendit la poussette de David et posa doucement un baiser sur ma bouche.

Ses lèvres étaient tièdes.

Je rompis délicatement notre baiser et je sortis de la boutique sous le regard de Marc.

Je me sentis mal. Je savais que je lui faisait du mal à sans cesse repousser ses avances. Il était pourtant si adorable! Il m'aimait. Il aimait David. Nous vivions ensemble depuis un an, pourtant ces derniers temps,je ne pouvait supporter son contact.

Mais je me devais d'être une bonne mère, une bonne épouse.

Il ne m'a jamais bousculé, il a toujours été très tendre. C'est quelqu'un de stable, posé avec qui je suis en sécurité.

Ce n'est peut être pas _lui _l'homme de ma vie, mais du moins c'est celui avec qui je suis bien où je me sens en sécurité… Je ne tremble pas tous les soirs de peur pour savoir s'il va rentrer… qu'il a attrapé…ou l'entendre me dire qui est mort…

Plongée dans mes pensées, je continuai mon avancée dans le chemin de traverse sans vraiment me soucier de ce qui m'entourait, poussant devant moi, la poussette. David semblait boire du regard ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux pétillaient de joies, d'une lueur malicieuse…tout comme son père…Ils ont le même regard…

Sans que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit, je percutai un homme, un peu plus grand que moi, lui faisant lâcher tous les manuscrits qu'il portait.

Comme je suis stupide! Voilà, à quoi ça m'amenait à toujours ressasser mes pensées!

Je m'accroupis rapidement pour ramasser les vieux papiers que je finis par tendre à l'homme me pliant en excuse. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre mais me regarda attentivement, comme stupéfié. Je haussai un sourcil pour montrer mon étonnement mais il ne paraissait pas remarquer mon trouble. Je changea légèrement de position pour pouvoir mieux l'apercevoir et supprimant ainsi le rayon de soleil qui me cachait la vue.

Je le reconnu immédiatement.

Une sueur froide traversa ma colonne vertébrale.

Ses cheveux châtains clairs.

Ses yeux bleus, gris.

Cette expression fatigué et ces cernes sous ses yeux du à la pleine lune…

Tout était exactement pareil…

Il n'avait pas changé…si ce n'est peut être une ou deux mèches de cheveux gris qui étaient apparues…

-Bonjour Clara! Articula-t-il de sa voix grave, chaleureuse.

Je me redressai brutalement, mes yeux aussi froids que de la glace contrairement aux siens.

-Bonjour. Répondis-je sur un ton neutre ne souhaitant pas engager la conversation.

J'eu ma dose de souvenir pour aujourd'hui avec la discussion chez Mme Marchalo sans vouloir renouer des liens avec _lui_!

Je me rapprochai de la poussette, referment fermement ma main dessus.

Il suivit ma démarche du regard, blessé sûrement par mon manque de sympathie mais ses yeux s'allumèrent lorsqu'il vit la poussette. Il porta son regard sur ma main gauche et remarqua mon alliance.

-Tu as fini par te marier, j'en suis heureux pour toi. Avoua t-il. Celui qui t'a, a de la chance, Clara. Ton enfant, aussi. Il n'y a pas meilleur maman que toi. Qui est-ce? Je le connais?

-Non, il est nouveau. Je doute que tu l'aies déjà rencontré!

Il sembla blessé par la sécheresse de mon ton et j'ai au fond de moi, de la peine pour lui mais ce fut plus fort que moi.

Je ne souhaitai pas lui parler…

Je ne veux pas me souvenir! Pas aujourd'hui!

Il s'approcha de David tout en continuant de me parler.

-Je savais que tu finirais maman, malgré tout ce qu'il y a eu. En fin de compte, peut être que c'est mieux ainsi… que ce ne soit pas _son_ enfant!

Une douleur à la poitrine me compressa.

-Comment tu peux dire une telle chose? C'était ton ami!

Ma voix monta dans l'aigu et le dernier mot ne fut qu'un cri hystérique. Remus leva sur moi un regard plein de regret ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma rancœur.

-Alors même après tout ce temps, tu t'obstines à….,

-Oui! Le coupai-je brutalement.

Il contourna doucement la poussette. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je le regardai avec appréhension. Il était autrefois mon ami, il était autrefois _son_ ami mais depuis, tout avait changé. A cause d'un malheureux jour tout avait basculé…

David s'agita.

Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras avant que Remus puisse le voir.

Trop tard.

David se tourna vers le lycanthrope, plongeant son regard noir dans le siens. Remus écarquilla les yeux… observa davantage l'enfant…puis…me regarda.

Il a compris.

Une lueur de bonheur apparu dans son regard…

-J'aurais du m'en douter…murmura-t-il lentement.

Il semblait étonné…comme tout le monde le fut… pourtant personne n'aurait du l'être…

-Comment s'appelle t-il?

Il s'était avancé et il toucha du bout des doigts la joue de l'enfant.

-David.

-Bien sur! Approuva-t-il.

Soudainement, je pris peur… Je reculai vivement, remis David dans sa poussette.

-Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Remus! Déclarai-je sur un ton distant. Je dois partir, désormais…au revoir!

Je lui tournai le dos et disparut dans la foule après avoir entendu Remus me dire:

-Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, Clara! Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement!

Je rentrai directement dans notre appartement, je mis David dans son parc et je préparai le dîner pour ce soir.

_« Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement! _»

Et pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours fait? N'est-ce pas ce qui m'a poussé à le croire toujours innocent? A fuir toutes les preuves qui s'acharnaient contre lui? A fuir toutes les accusations, seulement pour ne pas souffrir?

Je m'écroulai par terre, faisant tomber mon plat qui se brisa sur le sol. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues pour venir s'écraser sur le sol. Je restai ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée, je ne me souciai même pas des morceaux de verres jonchant le sol.

_Sirius… si seulement tu étais là!_

_Si seulement tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. _

_J'ai tant besoin d'être dans tes bras réconfortant, de sentir ton souffle sur mon cou… David aussi a besoin de toi… Pourquoi tout a basculé? Pourquoi tant de souffrance?_

J'appuyai ma tête contre le meuble et je fermai mes yeux.

Sirius se tint devant moi. Ses cheveux noir mi-long, son regard troublants et ses yeux fixant les miens. Il me tendit sa main. J'hésitai… Je regardai vers la salle à manger où j'apercevais à travers la porte, David jouant dans son parc. Sirius suivit mon regard.

Il sourit.

Il s'approcha de moi, s'assit à mes côtés et posa sa main sur la mienne. Il la serra doucement…

-Nous y sommes arrivés en fin de compte…, murmura-t-il.

Il leva sa main vers mon visage, attrapa mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

Ses yeux noirs m'accusaient…

-Tu m'as oublié, Clara…

-Non! Murmurai-je. Je …

-Si! Coupa-t-il fermement. Tu as oublié qui je suis vraiment. Tu ne me vois plus que comme le traître. Tu as effacé de ta mémoire, la personne que j'étais à Poudlard, celle dont tu étais tombé amoureuse…. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier auprès des autres…tu n'es pas responsables de la mort de Lily et James…tu n'es pas responsable de ce que je suis devenu. Tu n'es pas obligé de me défendre…seulement ne n'oublie pas…

_« Dehors, le temps était représentatif de tous les cœurs des sorciers. Triste, maussade mais aussi orageux, irritable et violent. Le vent se déchaînait contre les arbres avec une force impressionnante couchant les branches comme pour les faire tomber, arrachant les feuilles mortes et sifflant comme une furie. La pluie tombait à drue rendant la visibilité presque impossible et trempant le premier qui osait mettre le nez dehors. Des éclairs apparaissaient de temps à autres, suivies par quelques coups de tonnerres brisant le terrible silence oppressant. A l'intérieur des maisons, la lumière brillait et on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre des gens circulant entre deux pièces. Ils semblaient tous agités poussés par une quelconque angoisse qui les écrasait. _

_Je soupirai._

_J'étais assise près d'une fenêtre, Harry sur mes genoux observant l'horizon d'un air inquiet. Lily était dans la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de son fils… _

_La cheminée crépita. Je tournai rapidement mon regard en sa direction. Rien. Toujours rien. _

_J'étais las d'attendre… Je ne supportait plus de rester ainsi sans rien savoir, sans pouvoir agir…_

_Cinq jours désormais qu'elles étaient sans nouvelle. _

_Un soir, Dumbledore les avait contacté pour une mission de plus haute importance. Sirius avait décidé de s'en charger laissant ainsi James avec Lily qui depuis la prophétie était peu rassuré. Il était donc parti, tôt dans la matinée, équipé de sa baguette et de quelques affaires._

_Une semaine passa…Sirius ne revenait pas…Dumbledore ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment….Remus décida de le rejoindre. Quelques jours, après il réussi à contacter l'ordre et annoncer qu'il y avait eu quelques complications et que Sirius venait d'être blesser. Je voulu les rejoindre….En m'on retint… James partit donc à son tour, promettant de les ramener tous les deux sain et sauve …. Il les retrouva assez rapidement…nous eurent des nouvelles pendant trois jours puis plus rien…_

_Cinq jours maintenant._

_Dix huit jours que Sirius n'était pas revenu. _

_J'étais dans une angoisse insoutenable…Lily était sur le point de craquer… Harry pleurait toutes les nuits…_

_-Clara? Demanda Lily l'air inquiète._

_Je levai les yeux vers elle. Elle se tenait devant moi avec dans une main un petit biberon. Je lui tendis Harry qu'elle prit dans ses bras et le nourrit. Il mangea avec un appétit étonnent. Lily souriait à son enfant…._

_J'eu mal au cœur. _

_Mon souffle devint irrégulier…_

_« **Je veux que tu alètes notre enfant, avait déclaré Sirius une nuit. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toutes ces choses modernes!! C'est beaucoup plus maternelle, et il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une mère nourrissant son enfant avec son sein… **_

_**J'avais ris.**_

_**Il était sérieux.**_

_**-Pas besoin de te moquer! Je trouve ça beaucoup plus sensuel et affectif. Je me réjouis à l'avance de te voir nourrir ainsi notre enfant. C'est la plus belle chose que tu puisses faire à un enfant après lui avoir donné la vie, c'est lui permettre de vivre.. »**_

_Un an que nous tentions d'être parent…en vain. _

_Un jour pourtant, j'ai cru… J'avais du retard, tous les symptômes correspondaient et je le désirais mais… rien. Il n'avait jamais voulu venir. Notre couple en avait pâti…Sirius s'était davantage plongé dans son travail passant de moins en moins de temps avec moi. Je ne lui en voulu pas… j'étais moi-même, distante et bien loin du monde dans lequel on vivait. Jusqu'à ce mois dernier où durant une nuit, on décida de se marier._

_J'ai la bague, j'ai l'homme…il ne manque plus qu'il revienne…vivant._

_-Toujours rien? Demanda Lily dans un dernier espoir explorant le fond de la cheminé qui crépitait doucement._

_Je secouai négativement la tête puis reporta de nouveau mon attention dehors. _

_Le ciel était gris, le temps plus explosif que jamais, la terre entièrement recouverte d'eau._

_Le battant du portail retentit._

_Le vent…_

_Je le regardai d'un œil las quand mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils étaient là._

_James poussa le portail le premier un sourire illuminant sur les lèvres. Remus était juste derrière et parlait avec agitation tandis que Sirius éclatai de rire. _

_Il était au milieu de chemin. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés lui retombaient sur le visage et ses vêtements lui collaient la peau. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient étrangement mais il paraissait heureux. Son visage était encore légèrement bronzé du au après-midi passé au soleil durant l'été mais on pouvait apercevoir une blessure dans son cou. Sa démarche était assuré et fier même si ses mouvements étaient moins rapides. La fatigue se dessinait sur ses traites… mais ils riaient._

_Ils riaient tous les trois._

_Mon soulagement et mon sentiment de bonheur laissa vite place à un accès de colère._

_Je me levai précipitamment pour les rejoindre à l'extérieur._

_-SIRIUS BLACK! Où étais-tu passé ? Comment peux tu être si heureux, alors que nous venons de passer les journées les plus horribles de notre vie! Aucune nouvelle! Rien!! Et tu reviens, comme ça sans…._

_Sirius ne me laissa pas finir et posa ses lèvres humides sur les miennes._

_-Tu es maintenant toute trempe, mon coeur remarqua-t-il dans un sourire. _

_En effet, la pluie s'était abattu sur moi m'arrosant entièrement. _

_Je souris._

_Il était vivant._

_Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrassai passionnément... Il était de retour… enfin._

_-Tu pourrais au moins nous remercier de l'avoir ramené vivant, si jamais notre sang ne t'intéresse pas! Ironisa James en faisant une moue._

_Je me détachai de Sirius, regardant James par-dessus son épaule. Je lui sourit._

_-Ne te plains pas! Renchérit Sirius. Tu as ta femme et ton marmot qui t'entend à l'intérieur alors…_

_James poussa soudainement un cri puis se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison comme s'il venait brutalement se rappeler qu'il était marié et papa. _

_Remus rit puis déclara d'un air faussement mélodramatique:_

_-Et moi maintenant, je me retrouve seul….. Ö pauvre de moi!_

_Nous éclatâmes de rire avant de rentrer dans la maison._

_0o0o0o0_

_Nous étions le 31 octobre._

_Sirius dormait paisiblement dans notre lit, les bras étirés de chaque côté. Il avait passé les deux derniers jours à rapporter sa mission à Dumbledore et il pouvait aujourd'hui pleinement profiter de sa journée. _

_Le soleil se levait doucement éclairant Londres d'un éclat scintillant. Le ciel était clair et les nuages avaient disparus découvrant un magnifique ciel bleu. La journée avait tout pour être splendide. _

_Sirius remua légèrement puis se tourna vers moi. Son regard noir rencontra le mien._

_-Bonjour mon cœur! Murmura-t-il dans un sourire._

_Il se redressa dans le lit et je vins me réfugier dans ses bras. Je respirai son odeur à pleins poumons._

_-Tu comptes faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je._

_Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou._

_-Hum. Je sais pas. Que dirais-tu de passer la journée dans ce lit?_

_Je ris._

_Il entoura mes épaules de ses bras et resserra son étreinte. Je levai la tête vers lui puis il m'embrassa affectueusement. _

_On s'était retrouvé._

_-Tu as quelque chose dans le frigo?_

_J'acquiesçai._

_Il se releva brutalement, ouvrant grands ses yeux puis fit une petite moue._

_-J'ai compris! Déclarai-je en sortant du lit. Je vais te préparer un petit truc._

_-Surtout que pendant plusieurs jours j'ai du me contenter des conserves que James avait amené et tu sais à quel point il est mauvis cuisinier, pas comme toi…_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Sirius. J'aime te faire la cuisine._

_Il me gratifia d'un grand sourire._

_-Merci, mon cœur! _

_**« Mon coeur ». **Comme je pouvais aimer quand il me disait cela! Pas besoin des « je t'aime ». Seul, ce petit mot me comblait entièrement, disait tout, c'était sa façon à lui de m'appeler…_

_Je me dirigeai donc vers la cuisine pour lui préparer son repas avec le peu d'ingrédient que je possédais. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoignit et s'installa sur la table près à déguster tout ce que je pouvais lui donner. Il engouffra son petit déjeuné à une allure impressionnante que j'ai presque cru qu'il allait finir par s'étouffer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, on se prépara puis il m'amena au chemin de traverse. On y passa la journée, mains dans les mains, à circuler entre les rues, mangeant des sucreries et rigolant de banalités. Nous étions comme de vrais adolescents heureux d'être ensemble et de vivre malgré ces temps bien sombre. Sirius me fit découvrir des coins modus surprenant ainsi que le quartier chinois où j'appris des goûts culinaires totalement des miens. On rentra chez nous vers dix heures trente dans un état complètement euphorique. La maison était calme et entièrement plongé dans le noir._

_Sirius pénétra le premier dans le salon, allumant la lumière. Un sentiment étrange me traversa. Sirius s'arrêta à son tour, observant la pièce. Rien. Tout était pourtant normal. Il s'avança quelque peu, tendant son bras droit à l'arrière pour me tenir à l'écart. Une ambiance pesante s'installa. Quelque chose était arrivé… On le sentait tous les deux…_

_La cheminée était éteinte, les cendres reposaient doucement dans le fond, se refroidissant peu à peu. Un papier blanc traîné par terre près de la cheminée comme s'il était tombé. Je m'approchai en contournant Sirius pour le ramasser. Il était légèrement jaunis dans les angles mais son contenu était intact. Mon sang se glaça. Trois mots était écrit d'une main pressée._

_**« Il arrive. James. »**_

_Ces mots étaient lourds de sens._

_Ils pouvaient tout dire._

_Ils ne pouvait rien dire._

_Sirius s'approcha derrière moi et attrapa le morceau de parchemin. _

_Ses traits se tirèrent à l'arrière. Il était tout blanc._

_Ça voulait tout dire._

_Il resta quelques instants encore à contempler ce mot, réfléchissant à dix milles solutions possibles. Son cerveau en ébullition, il ne sembla trouver aucune réponse. Brusquement, il ouvrit ses mains laissant tomber doucement par terre, la lettre puis se précipita vers l'entrée. Je le suivie._

_-Sirius! Criai-je. Où vas-tu?_

_Il ne me regarda pas, enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte. Une fois sur le paillasson, il se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les miens._

_-Sirius…murmurai-je._

_-Il faut que j'aille voir Peter._

_Il déposa doucement sur mes lèvres, un baiser baigné de tendresse et d'amour. Il ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour comprendre tout ce qu'il ne m'avait pas dit. _

_-Je suis désolé, mon cœur. Murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier._

_Je le regardai jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de ma vue. Alors, je rentrai de nouveau dans notre appartement, fermant derrière moi la porte. Tout était confus dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait que peu de chose sur lesquels j'étais sur._

_Sirius m'aimait autant que moi._

_Il était le gardien de secrets et le meilleur ami de James._

_Il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave._

_En réalité, je savais qu'à partir de aujourd'hui plus rien ne serait pareil. _

_**« IL ».**_

_Sirius savait. Il avait compris. Moi aussi._

_Voldemort les avait retrouvé… Comment? Sirius n'aurait jamais pu les vendre mais alors, comment?_

_Pourquoi ce mot? Pourquoi était-il parti sans plus de commentaire? Pourquoi sa dernière phrase? _

_Ma tête me faisait mal._

_Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. J'avais conscience d'une chose épouvantable… Ma vie ne serait plus jamais comme celle-ci… Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, je le savais mais comment?_

_Tout se bousculait dans ma tête._

_On frappa à la porte._

_Je l'ouvris rapidement._

_Trois personnes se tenaient à l'entrée. Il n'y était pas._

_Je m'écartais lentement pour les laisser entrer. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, je les accompagnait dans le salon. Je les servi en thé. Je ne parlai pas. Eux non plus._

_Il était minuit._

_Je m'assis en face, les mains sur mes genoux. Je les observais._

_Ils semblait chacun fatigué …plongée dans une léthargie étrange qui leur permettait de rester debout. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et membre du magenmagot; Maugrey Fol'Œil, chef des aurores et le premier ministre étaient là._

_Ce fut Dumbledore qui parla._

_-Clara, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Où est Sirius?_

_Je les regardai chacun leur tour d'un regard perçant mais sans prononcer un mot._

_-Clara, si tu sais où est allé Sirius…_

_-Je ne sais pas! Le coupai-je. Que se passe t-il?_

_Les trois hommes se regardèrent, une certaine tension entre eux. Chacun ne semblait pas d'accord sur ce qu'ils devaient révéler ou pas. Mon cœur s'accéléra. _

_**Pitié mon dieu, s'il vous plait…faîtes que je rêve.**_

_Ce fut de nouveau Dumbledore qui parla._

_-Quelque chose de grave est arrivé, Clara._

_**Aide moi!**_

_-Nous avons besoin de savoir où est Sirius._

_Pourquoi?_

_Mon cœur se compressa._

_Qu'a-t-il fait? Sirius est innocent!_

_-Je ne sais pas où il est!_

_Mon ton était catégorique, sans retour. Mes mains étaient froides. Mes jambes tremblaient._

_-Professeur, Demandai-je. S'il vous plait…Qu'est-il arrivé?_

_Les secondes me parurent des heures._

_Tout était calme._

_La demi-lune brillait dehors… Le temps était clair… Une petite brise se leva…._

_-Le seigneurs des ténèbres a disparu, annonça-t-il._

_Je retins mon souffle…et?_

_-Il a tenté de tuer Harry Potter mais il semblerait que le sort se soit retourné contre lui…_

_Comment est-ce possible? Ils étaient cachés! Personne ne savais mise à part… Sirius!_

_Tout s'effondra autour de moi._

_-James? Lily? Dis-je dans un cri qui se perdit dans ma gorge._

_Leurs regards…._

_Leur visite…_

_-Ils sont morts._

_Une énorme boule me tomba dessus. Mon estomac se contracta. Mon sang se glaça… Tout était parti en fumée… dans un seul claquement de doigt. _

_Je me levai, titubai. Maugrey tenta de m'aider. Je le repoussai violement. J'avançai dans la pièce, m'accrochant au meuble, d'un pas faible._

_-Clara! Appela Dumbledore._

_Je ne l'écoutai plus. _

_J'avançai dans un couloir sans fin, un couloir noir où le désespoir était présent partout._

_J'avançai à la cuisine._

_Je me penchai sur le lavabo et je vomis tout ce que j'avais. Je vomis de dégoûts d'horreur…_

_D'énormes larmes s'écrasaient sur le sol, des sanglots me parcoururent. Je m'essuyait la bouche et restai un moment penchée sur l'évier._

_Je respirai mal, ma respiration était saccadé et irrégulière. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, mes muscles faibles et mon cœur saignait.  
Sirius n'aurait jamais pu les vendre! James était son meilleur ami! Lily était ma meilleure amie! Ils étaient notre famille! Jamais…et pourtant._

_Je me redressai. Je me regardai dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Mes yeux étaient rougis, ma peau blanche et mes cheveux dans un état épouvantable. Je les recoiffai rapidement, essuyai les larmes sur mes joues. J'avalai ma salive puis d'un pas plus assuré, je retournai dans le salon._

_Les trois hommes étaient debout et discutaient dans un chuchotement agité._

_Ils levèrent leur tête en même temps._

_Personne ne prononça un mot. _

_J'avançai dans la pièce jusqu'à la cheminée ou je ramassai sur le sol, le papier jeté par Sirius. Je leur tendis._

_-James n'aurais jamais envoyé ça à Sirius, s'il croyait que celui-ci l'avait dénoncé! Ils étaient les meilleurs amis au monde! Comme des frères! S'il avait voulu le tuer, il ne l'aurait pas sauver à plusieurs reprise de la mort! Ça serait passé pour un accident et il n'aurait pas risqué la prison! Sirius n'aurait…_

_-Il était leur gardien de secret! Coupa Maugrey sur un ton grave. Ne croyez pas que nous sommes indifférents à tout ça! Je les ai formé tous les deux et jamais je ne l'aurais cru d'une chose pareil mais les faits sont là._

_J'écarquillai les yeux, secouant ma tête de gauche à droite, répétant sans cesse les mêmes petits mots. « Non, non ce n'est pas possible! Pas Sirius. »._

_-Sa famille, intervient le premier ministre a toujours été réputé pour être en accord avec le Lord Noir et même son jeune frère l'a rejoins!_

_-SIRIUS N'ÉTAIT PAS COMME EUX!!!!criai-je._

_Mon cœur était lourd. Ma gorge sèche… Je croisais les mains sur mon ventre, repassant tout dans mon esprit._

_Il ne pouvait pas…et pourtant…_

_-Si vous ne savez pas où il peut se trouver…_

_-Non!_

_-Bien, dans ce cas, continua le chef des aurors, nous allons vous laissez. Je vais faire installer devant votre porte un auror et le professeur va immuniser votre appartement contre les transplanage. Si jamais, il revenait vous voir…_

_-Il ne viendra pas! Affirmai-je._

_Le premier ministre haussa les épaules, comme peu persuadé de mon affirmation mais je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je le connaissais, moi, Sirius. Ils quittèrent la pièce dans le même silence pesant et affligent qu'à leur entrée. Le professeur Dumbledore me regarda une dernière fois puis sorti. _

_Je m'installai sur le canapé en tailleur, je pris un cousin que je serrai fort contre moi, laissant ma tristesse sortir. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai comme ça… Au bout d'un certain moment, la porte d'entré s'ouvrit devant Remus. Il avait d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux rougis, ses traits tirés et son teint blanc le rendait encore plus chétif. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, s'assit à mes côtés et doucement il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pleurai plus… Je n'avais plus de larmes… Lui non plus. On se resta ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, dans un état second, essayant d'accuser la nouvelle, de se remettre les idées en place…de comprendre._

_Au matin, aucun de nous mangea…aucun de nous parla… Il n'y avait rien à dire. On sorti de l'appartement pour aller au ministère…_

_L'air dehors était frais et me gifla en plein visage lorsque je sorti. Ça remis mes idées en place, et je décidai de reprendre en main le peu de vie qu'il me restait._

_-Où est Harry? Demandai-je enfin._

_-Le professeur Dumbledore l'a envoyé chez son oncle et chez sa tante. Il dit que c'est la bas où il sera en sécurité._

_J'acquiesçai lentement. _

_A l'extérieur les gens faisaient la fête, dansaient, chantaient au milieu des rues sans se soucier des moldus qui pouvaient les voir. Ils étaient heureux: Voldemort avait disparu. _

_Mon cœur se contracta davantage. _

_Il était mort mais à quel prix?_

_Remus semblait dans la même confusion que moi et regardai la population d'un œil maussade, presque mauvais._

_-Le ministère va être très occupé, tu sais. Dit-il. Quand les mangemorts ont appris la nouvelle, ils sont comme devenus fou! Ils ne se contrôlent plus et agressent à tout va. Mr et Mme Londubat ont été torturé et ils sont en ce moment même à St mangouste dans un état critique! On ne sait pas s'ils s'en sortiront!_

_-Ils ont garçon du même age que Harry, non?_

_Remus acquiesça._

_Je soupirai._

_En une nuit, deux orphelins…, deux vies innocentes, un assassin, un traître…_

_-Ils ont des nouvelles de…de Sirius? _

_Remus s'arrêta à l'entente de ce nom, puis après quelques secondes d'hésitations, repris sa marche. _

_-Hier soir, Hagrid l'a vu quand il a récupéré Harry. Il était venu à Godric's Hollow sur sa moto. Il voulait prendre Harry puis il a fini par prêter sa moto à Hagrid._

_-Il n'a rien fait? Hagrid._

_-Il n'était pas au courant._

_Je comprenais mais j'avais toujours autant de mal de croire cette réalité si évidente pourtant._

_On arriva enfin vers la cabine téléphonique. On rentra tous les deux à l'intérieur. En plusieurs minutes, on se retrouva dans le bureau du premier ministre. A l'intérieur des bâtiments, une ambiance tendu régnait. Quelqu'un de la maison avait trahi…_

_-Nous avons pas réussi à localiser Sirius…commença le premier ministre._

_J'émis un petit rire moqueur, rempli d'amertume. _

_Tout le monde leva les yeux vers moi._

_-Sirius est loin d'être bête. S'il ne veut pas être découvert, vous pourrez chercher encore pendant longtemps, mais vous ne le trouverez jamais!_

_-Vous semblez bien être au courant…remarqua un homme que je ne connaissais pas._

_-Je vis avec lui depuis trois ans. Je le connais._

_Mon ton était sec, presque cassant._

_-Et vous n'avez aucune intention de nous aider? Questionna un vieux monsieur._

_-Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre? Vous avez déjà lancé une alerte nationale dans le monde moldu et sorcier. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre._

_-Vous pourriez anticiper ses manœuvres, avoir une idée d'où il peut se cacher…_

_-Je ne suis pas dans sa tête! _

_-Mais vous le connaissez! S'énerva un homme._

_Remus se redressa._

_-On croyait le connaître! Rectifia Remus d'un ton sanglant. Sachez bien que si on avait la moindre idée ou il pourrait se trouver, on vous en ferez part! Soyez indulgent, s'il vous plait! Nous ne sommes pas responsable de ses actes et, ce n'est pas en nous criant dessus que vous obtiendrez des informations supplémentaires. _

_Son ton était calme mais froid. _

_Plus personne ne broncha jusqu'à ce que le premier ministre demanda:_

_-Avons-nous des nouvelles de Pettigrow? _

_Un homme s'approcha et déclara que non, avant de faire son rapport. Je ne l'écoutai plus. Je regardai Remus. Est-ce lui qui avait dit que la première réaction de Sirius aurait été de trouver Peter? Je me sentais mal! Je ne savais pas très bien ce que je faisais ici! Il y a quelques heures, j'étais avec Sirius, comme de parfait amoureux et là, deux populations étaient en train de le rechercher! J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place… Tout ce que je voulais c'était de pleurer dans mon lit, serrant contre moi une de ses chemises. Au lieu de cela, on m'interrogeai comme un coupable pour me retirer des informations. Je n'avais rien à leur dire. Je ne voulais rien leur dire pour les aider. J'espérais ainsi que Sirius puisse s'enfuir loin et leur échapper. En souvenir de notre vie commune. **« En souvenir » **A croire que déjà tout était terminé, scellé et que jamais je ne vivrai comme avant. C'était comme si j'étais morte en même temps que James et Lily, tué par l'homme que j'aimais. A ce moment précis, j'étais loin de me douter de ce que j'allais faire…_

_Soudain, un femme rentra en trombe dans la pièce, se plaça devant le premier ministre, une main sur les côtes, le souffle court._

_-On…l'…a…localisé! Il …est dans ….un quartier moldu….!! Y a aussi….Peter Pettigrow…!_

_Il l'on retrouvé!_

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour._

_Tout le monde s'agita. Le premier ministre leva sa main droite d'un geste autoritaire et tout le monde se tu. _

_-Sortez tous d'ici! Je veux parler avec Mlle seul à seul! Commencez à préparer une opération. Maugrey, combien de temps avons-nous? _

_Alastor se redressa, réfléchit puis conclut:_

_-Si nous voulons être sur, seulement 10 minutes, Monsieur._

_-Très bien. Soyez prêt dans dix minutes._

_Tout le monde acquiesça puis sorti en silence de la pièce. Remus me laissa seul sur ma chaise après un dernier regard compatissant. Le premier ministre tourna vers moi son regard bleu. Il était âgé de la cinquantaine et quelques cheveux gris se dessinait dans sa chevelures châtain clair. Des rides parsemaient son visage et accentuait ses traits de fatigue. Il poussa un long soupir._

_-Clara! Commença-t-il. Tu te dois de nous aider!_

_-Pourquoi? Parce que avec moi, tu réussiras à le capturer beaucoup plus vite? Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu me demandes? Tu veux que je te livre comme on livrerait un lapin, l'homme que j'aime!_

_-Il n'est pas fait pour toi! Regarde ce qu'il a fait de toi! C'est un monstre exactement comme sa famille!_

_-De toute façon, tu n'as jamais pu l'accepter Papa! Je l'ai choisi…_

_-Il vous a tous trahi…_

_-Et si c'étai à refaire, je le referais! Tu m'as renié parce que je l'aimais et tu n'as jamais essayé de comprendre mais alors aujourd'hui, fais un effort et dit toi que ça m'est impossible!_

_-Tu serais prêt à le laisser courir dans la nature, alors…_

_-IL NE NOUS A PAS TRAHI!! Hurlai-je en m'en casser la voix. C'était comme un cri de désespoir, pour m'en convaincre._

_-Tout l'accuse, Clara! Il a tué James et Lily._

_-Ne fais surtout pas celui qui compatie à ma douleur! Tu n'as jamais aimé Sirius, pas plus que Remus et James! _

_-Alors en leur mémoire, tu va le laisser s'échapper._

_-Vous l'avez retrouvé! Tu n'as qu'à aller le capturer!_

_Il rit._

_J'ai mal au ventre._

_-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se laissera pas attraper. Il transplantera ou nous tuera tous…Jamais nous l'attraperons, alors que toi tu réussiras à le convaincre._

_J'éclatai d'un rire hystérique puis me tu brusquement. _

_-Ça t'embête à ce point que sois une des seule à le convaincre?_

_-ce n'est pas un homme pour toi! Il ne t'a pas rendu heureuse!_

_-J'ai passé avec lui, les meilleures années de ma vie._

_-S'il te plait, Clara! Aide nous. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pense à Lily, James et à ton enfant. _

_-Je ne suis pas enceinte._

_-Tu as pourtant fait un test à St mangouste, il y a une semaine._

_-Comment…_

_-J'ai des relations. Tu as oublié de venir chercher les résultats._

_-Et tu les a ouverts à ma place…_

_Je regardai l'homme en face de moi qui était mon père. Ce pouvait-il que je sois enfin enceinte? Un vague sentiment de bonheur me submergea. _

_Il me fixai de ses yeux bleu, l'air grave._

_-Tu n'as plus rien Clara. Le jour où tu es parti vivre chez Sirius tu as tout laissé à la maison. Son appartement ne t'appartient pas. Tu n'as plus rien. Comment comptes-tu vivre avec un enfant, sans argent, sans maison?_

_-Tu me demandes de t'aider à capturer Sirius contre de l'argent?_

_-Non, Clara. Contre une vie décente pour ton enfant!_

_Je ne croyais pas mes yeux. _

_J'étais sur le point de refuser, de l'envoyez balader quand Maugrey rentra dans la pièce._

_-Nous devons y aller, Monsieur le Ministre. J'ai amené avec vingt hommes les plus entraînés. Ils ne devraient pas nous échapper._

_La peur m'envahi. En une fraction de secondes, j'ai pris ma décision._

_-Je viens! Annonçai-je._

_Personne ne protesta, ni ne contesta. Ils devaient tous être au courant de la proposition du premier ministre._

_Je les suivi et on transplana à quelques mètres des lieux._

_On s'approcha doucement. _

_Alastor allait disposer ses hommes tout autour du terrain quand je le retins d'un geste._

_-Laissez-moi faire!_

_Il me regarda étonné._

_-Je peux le convaincre sans que vous attaquiez.._

_Il me regarda peu convaincu puis après un coup d'œil vers mon père il acquiesça._

_Je commençai à m'approcher doucement quand une grande détonation retentit. _

_Maugrey me coucha par terre. _

_Je levai la tête. Sirius était au milieu de la rue. Des corps l'entouraient. Peter n'était plus là. Il éclata de rire. Un rire à glacer le sang. Il était devenu fou. _

_J'eu mal. Sirius était un meurtrier._

_Je me levai lentement._

_Maugrey m'attrapa le bras._

_-Peut être que votre père, ne soucie guère de votre intérêt mais je dois vous prévenir de faire bien attention, me chuchota-t-il._

_-Il ne me fera jamais de mal._

_-On pensait la même chose pour James et Lily._

_-Et je le pense toujours. Il y a forcément une explication._

_Je partis sous son regard protecteur et je pus l'apercevoir donner des ordres rapidement._

_Je m'approchai doucement de Sirius, marchant parmi les cadavres. Il me tournait le dos._

_Sentant ma présence, il se tourna vers moi le regard brillant de fureur. Il me fit peur. Je reculai de quelques pas…_

_Une seule et unique larme coula le long sa joue pour s'écrouler par terre._

_Le cœur serré, j'avançai vers lui. Il ne fit aucun signe d'opposition. _

_J'étais seulement à quelques centimètres de lui quand il pointa sa baguette sur moi._

_-Tiens, prend-la. Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible. Je crois que je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant. _

_J'attrapai sa baguette et je pu sentir un soulagement chez les aurors._

_-Alors c'est toi qu'il a choisi pour venir m'arrêter? Il a réussi à nous éloigner en fin de compte._

_Je m'approchai davantage._

_-Non! Déclarai-je. J'ai du mal à croire que tu ai pu trahir James. Comme je ne peux imaginer que tu ai tué tous ces gens, pourtant ils sont là devant moi._

_Sirius baissa le yeux vers les cadavres et sourit légèrement de manière crispé._

_-Ils attendent quoi pour surgir de derrière leur haie et me sauter dessus? _

_-Je crois qu'il nous laisse du temps pour discuter._

_-Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Maugrey…_

_A ces moments des hommes approchèrent et Sirius éclata de rire avant d'être emmené par les hommes du ministères. Il passa devant moi sans un regard._

_Je restai là, seule au milieu de corps le cœur déchiré. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de folie. Je ne l'avais jamais comme ça, auparavant. La première fois que Sirius Black me fit peur, ce fut ce jour-là. Même tous ses accès de rage, aussi violent qu'ils pouvaient être ne m'avaient terrifiées. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le même. Une folie démente brûlait en lui, une rage incontrôlable au point qu'il tue des centaines de personnes. Je ne le connaissais plus… L'homme que l'on venait d'arrêter était un monstre sans cœur, ce n'était pas celui que j'ai aimé et pourtant… Il avait le même visage, les mêmes expressions…_

_Il nous avait tous anéanti. _

_Le premier ministre s'approcha de moi, un sourire au lèvre._

_-Merci, Clara. _

_Il me tendit une enveloppe que je soupçonnais d'être rempli de billets. Il me fit horreur. _

_Je reculai._

_-Je ne veux pas de ton argent! Jamais je n'élèverais mon enfant avec ça… Tu es répugnant!_

_Il plissa les yeux pour me regarder davantage._

_-Alors pourquoi avoir accepté mon marché?_

_J'éclatai d'un rire forcé._

_-Je ne l'ai jamais accepté. J'ai seulement dit que je venais. Tu sais, Papa, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais comprise. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tout cet argent, ni de tous ces cadeaux…ceux que je demandais c'était un père. Mais tu étais bien trop occupé dans tes affaires pour te soucier de ta fille! Tu ne t'es même jamais aperçu qu'à Poudlard, les gens me méprisaient, que j'étais le bouc émissaire jusqu'à ce j'explose! Un jour, j'ai eu une crise de nerf qui me cloua trois semaines à l'infirmerie! Mais comment aurais-tu pu le savoir? Tu te moquais entièrement de moi! A partir de jour là, tu m'as perdu… Je n'ai jamais accepté de t'aider aujourd'hui! Je suis venue pour le revoir une dernière fois… pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne. L'homme que j'aime est un monstre et en souvenir de celui que j'aimais, je suis venue. Vous l'auriez abattu directement. Je l'ai arrêté moi-même pour lire dans ses yeux qui il est devenu…. Je le sais désormais.. Ne crois que j'ai fait ça pour toi.. Tu es méprisable… Tu le traite de criminel, mais le vrai assassin c'est toi! Tu as tué maman de chagrin, tu m'as privé de ma famille et tu as réussi à arrêter le seul homme que j'aime._

_-Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'il a fait…_

_-En tant que premier ministre, si tu avais agi dès que le pouvoir de Voldemort commençait à s'étendre, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Mais pourquoi affoler la population? Être premier ministre, ne signifie pas dire au peuple que ce qu'il veut entendre! _

_Je lui lançai un regard plein de haine pour les années misérables qu'il m'avait fait vivre et je lui tournai le dos. Sur les côtés, Maugrey et ses hommes nous regardaient avec un mince sourire sur le côté. Je venais de le ridiculiser et j'allais le payer mais rien ne pouvait me toucher aujourd'hui J'avais déjà tout perdu._

_Je sorti doucement de la rue, m'éloignant peu à peu des cadavres. Je me sentais mal, mes jambes étaient toutes tremblante et j'avais peu de m'écraser d'un moment à l'autre. J'arrivai vers une petite tente à l'écart où se tenait Sirius. Il était ligoté par des liens anti-transplanage et Dumbledore se tenait à côté. Il était froid dans ses paroles. Quand il me vit, il s'arrêta de parler et disparu derrière la tente. Je m'approchai doucement. Sirius fermait les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il paraissaient fatigué._

_-Qu'as-tu fait? Murmurai-je la voix nouée._

_Il leva vers moi un regard désespéré…_

_-Je suis désolé, Clara. _

_-Tu as tout gâché Sirius! Tu avais tout pour être heureux!_

_-Ce n'est pas moi…_

_-Et c'est qui alors?_

_-Ce n'est pas moi…_

_-Je voudrais te croire. Dis-je sanglante. Nous aurions pu vivre heureux… Nous avions enfin réussi…_

_Ma voix se perdit dans un sanglot._

_Il me regarda intensément avant de descendre son regard blessé jusqu'à mon ventre. Il parut encore plus affligé._

_-Je suis innocent! Cria-t-il. Innocent, Clara! Tu m'entends! Innocent!_

_Mes yeux me piquèrent. Ma gorge était sèche._

_Sirius soupira fatigué…_

_-De toute façon, annonça-t-il, si toi, tu ne me crois pas, personne ni arrivera. Il a bien joué son tour, le salop !! Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily… Personne ne me croira et je n'ai rien pour appuyer mes propos. Je ne suis pas bêtes et je sais très bien ce qui m'attends mais je te demande une chose, Clara. Je te demande de ne pas m'oublier… Tu ne réussiras plus à vivre si tu rejettes l'idée que tu m'as aimé. Souviens-toi de celui que j'étais à Poudlard. Ne m'oublie pas et je serais toujours là…Dans ta mémoire, dans ton cœur…_

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. _

_Il était pourtant lucide. Était-ce seulement un jeu? Était-il sincère?_

_Mon cœur se compressa…_

_Mon père arriva vivement et se planta devant moi. Il rugit des ordres. Je ne voyais que Sirius. On lui montra sa baguette et d'un coup de genou, on l'a lui cassa. Il ne cilla pas, il resta fier. _

_Je sentis quelqu'un me tirait le bras._

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'emmena à l'écart._

_-Ce qui suit, ne va pas être beau à voir…déclara-t-il._

_-Que vont-ils lui faire? M'écriai-je._

_Le professeur Dumbledore s'arrêta et plongea son regard bleu dans les miens._

_-L'interroger._

_Un frisson me parcourut. On savait tous qu'un interrogatoire sur les partisans de Voldemort n'était jamais tendre mais Sirius n'était pas un partisan!_

_-Ils ne peuvent pas! Hurlai-je. Il n'a jamais rien à Voldemort! Il ne sait rien!_

_Je paniquai._

_-Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça! Il doit y avoir d'abord un procès! Ils ne peuvent pas…_

_Je m'affolai complètement et m'agitai dans tous les sens. Dumbledore avait du mal à me tenir sur place._

_-Il n'aura pas de procès, Clara. Croupton va directement l'envoyer à Azkaban. _

_Sa voix était ferme._

_Je m'arrêtai de m'astiquer. Je regardai tour à tour, Dumbledore et le groupe d'homme à l'autre bout._

_-Ce n'est pas légal! Criai-je._

_-On ne peut rien faire. Ils sont tous devenus fou! Il croyait Sirius leur ami! Il faisait parti du même camps et de la même équipe! Il a trahi James et Lily! Ça nous a tous fait un coup!_

_-Non! Il était avec moi, toute la soirée! Je vous ai montré le mot, jamais James ne l'aurait envoyé si…_

_-Clara! Coupa Dumbledore. Les faits sont là. Je sais que c'est pénible…_

_-Mais il m'a dit que…_

_Ma voix mourut en voyant le visage déterminé de Dumbledore. Personne ne m'écoutait. Personne ne le croyait! Il ne les a pas vendu et pourtant…._

_Je me détachai et m'éloignai de Dumbledore. Il m'appela. Je ne répondis pas. D'énormes larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. _

_1er Septembre. 10h30 du matin. _

_J'avais tout perdu…_

_Mes amis._

_Ma maison._

_L'homme que j'aimais._

_Ma vie._

Il ne me restait plus rien.

Je m'éloignai de cette rue, en courant le plus loin possible dans une direction totalement inconnu. Je courus, encore et encore plus vite, ne me souciant pas des cris de douleurs de mes muscles, aveuglée par mes larmes. Mon pouls s'accélérait… Ma respiration irrégulière…ma gorge me brûlait…

J'avais tout perdu…, mais pourtant il était toujours avec moi… il m'accompagnait dans chacune de mes pensées, dans chacun de mes gestes. Il me conseillait.

Pour lui, pour notre enfant, j'allais continuer de marcher… Je lui devais au moins ça…»

-Clara! Clara! Réveille-toi!

J'ouvris doucement mes paupières. En face de moi se tenait Remus, accroupi, le visage inquiet et une main posée délicatement sur mon épaule.

Comme si on venait de me fouetter, je me levai brutalement, regardant l'heure.

-David! M'écriai-je.

-Marc est avec lui! La rassura-t-il. Il va bien, Clara. Il semble que lui aussi se soit endormi.

Il me sourit timidement.

-Je l'ai oublié, murmurai-je. Il est 21 heures et j'ai oublié de nourrir mon fils! Quelle mère suis-je pour être si insouciante!

Remus m'amena doucement vers une chaise sur laquelle je m'assit. Il ramassa les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le sol et commença à préparer le dîner. Je le laissai faire. Je n'avais pas la force de l'en empêcher…

J'ai été dur avec lui, cette dernière année…

Lui aussi a perdu ses amis, lui aussi s'est senti trahi…

-Je suis désolée…avouai-je en le regardant.

Il s'arrêta de s'agiter, se retourna et m'observa. Dans ses yeux gris, je pus apercevoir une étincelle de joie et de soulagement.

-Jamais je n'aurais du te rejeter ainsi alors que tu souffrais autant que moi! En réalité, j'étais convaincu que Sirius n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille mais tout me contredisait. Sirius lui-même était contradictoire… Je t'en ai voulu pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux… Pour ne pas lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer parce que même si je ne suis plus sûre de son innocence, je sais qu'il a du se passer quelque chose.

-Peut être… mais je suis aussi en tord. Jamais je n'aurais du être aussi brutal dans mes propos. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais le croire sur parole! Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, et j'ai vu ses accès de fureur à faire trembler la terre. Il était totalement capable de tuer un homme…

-Mais pas James et Lily! M'exclamai-je.

-Tout nous prouve le contraire, pourtant! Répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Tu crois que je ne préférerais pas te croire, le croire quand il clame son innocence mais je sais que Sirius peut être très impulsif…

-Jusqu'à dénoncer Lily et James à Voldemort? Crachai-je.

Remus baissa les yeux puis déclara posément coupant cours la conversation.

-J'aimerais te dire que tu as raison et que tu le connais mieux que moi, Clara. C'est-ce que je souhaite tous les jours depuis cette soirée…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Chacun avait dit ce qu'il pensait et malgré l'envie de nouer à nouveau nos anciens liens, un immense abyme nous séparait.

Sirius.

La voix de Marc jouant avec David nous parvint, sortant ainsi chacun de nous de nos pensées.

-C'est un bon père. Remarqua Remus observant Marc à travers la porte.

J'acquiesça doucement. Il était un merveilleux père mais il n'était pas celui de David. Je poussai un long soupir.

-Comment es-tu rentré? Demandai-je.

Remus leva les yeux vers moi.

-Après notre rencontre dans le chemin de traverse, je voulais m'assurer par moi-même que tu allais bien. Je te le devais bien, pour avoir été mon amie, celle de James et Lily et pour avoir été la femme que Sirius aimait. Parce que même si ses derniers actes sont confus et détestables, ses sentiments envers toi ont toujours été sincères! J'ai ressorti mon côté maraudeur trop longtemps enfoui et j'ai rapidement découvert où tu vivais. Je suis venu jusqu'à chez toi quand j'ai fait la rencontre de Marc sur le pas de la porte. On a discuté pendant un moment puis apprenant que j'étais un ancien ami, il m'a fait rentré. Il espérait te faire plaisir.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, observa Marc et David un moment puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais? Il m'a expliqué que depuis quelques temps tu ne souriais plus. Ce qui m'étonna le plus, ce fut à quel point il parla de toi avec amour…exactement comme Sirius le faisait.

-Mais ce n'est pas Sirius! L'interrompis-je.

-Non! C'est même tout son opposé! T'en es-tu rendu compte, au moins? Sirius était brun, lui est blond. Sirius avait un métier dangereux et instable, lui est calme et posé. Sirius détestait les bibliothèque, lui est libraire. Sirius a un caractère impulsif, têtu, orgueilleux et fier, lui est calme, réfléchi et sérieux. Tu as choisi pour mari, l'homme typique qui te permet de te sentir en sécurité vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, qui se plie à tout ce que tu dis… tu as choisi un homme faible de caractères…un homme que tu as toujours fui… et cela pour oublier Sirius.

-Et ça a marché! Annonçais-je. Je suis une femme heureuse et épanouie… j'ai un très bel appartement, un homme qui m'aime et qui aime David. Je ne pense plus à mon passé et je suis parfaitement comblée.

Remus secoua la tête d'exaspération. Ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Tu gâches ta vie, Clara! Tu arrives peut être à le berner, lui et tout le monde mais avec moi ça ne marche pas! Je te connais bien, tu sais! Tu n'es pas heureuse! Tu n'es pas épanouie! Tu n'es pas une femme qui se contente d'un super appartement, et d'un homme qui l'aime. Que fais-tu de l'amour, Clara. L'amour réciproque? Crois-tu que Sirius aimerait voir son fils élevé par un homme comme lui, même s'il est un très bon père! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de cet homme comme tu n'as jamais pu oublier ton passé et Sirius!

-Tu crois Sirius coupable mais tu prends quand même sa défense! Remarquai-je pointue.

Remus ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque immédiatement.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait fatigué.

-Ce n'est pas l'homme à Azkaban que je défends, mais celui avec qui j'ai passé mes sept années à Poudlard. C'est _ce_ Sirius que je défends, celui qui t'aimait et qui aimait James comme son frère.

-Tu parles de lui comme s'il était mort, soufflai-je douloureusement.

-Parce qu'il l'est! Pour moi, Sirius Black est mort le jour où il nous a trahi!

Sa voix était tranchante Sans appel.

Je baissai les yeux.

Marc entra dans la pièce ne s'apercevant pas de la tension qui régnait et déposa le petit David dans les bras de sa mère. Il lui sourit puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur une de ses joues.

-Je crois que le dîner est raté pour ce soir! Déclara-t-il. Je ne suis pas un excellent cuisinier même avec la magie mais je vais essayer de nous faire quelque chose de mangeable. Allez vous installer à côté…

-Non, je crois que je vais partir…commença Remus.

Marc se tourna vers lui, étonné puis m'observa.

-Non, restez! Je suis sûr que ça fait plaisir à Clara. persévéra-t-il.

-J'en doute…

Il prolongea son regard mais je détournai le mien rapidement, reportant mon attention sur David. Une boule s'installa dans ma gorge. J'avais mal au cœur.

-Clara…insista Marc.

Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes que je ravalai rapidement.

Je ne souhaitai pas me souvenir…

C'est beaucoup trop douloureux…

Je ne suis pas prête…

-Laissez…Continua Remus de son ton calme, de toute façon j'ai énormément de travail.

-Je suis désolé. Avoua-t-il, confus

Je serrai David un peu plus contre moi…

Je ne suis pas encore prête….

Remus sorti de la cuisine.

-Je te raccompagne, déclarai-je.

On marcha l'un derrière l'autre en silence jusqu'à la porte. Il attrapa sa veste et ouvrit la porte:

-Ne m'en veux pas, Remus! Annonçai-je. Je n'ai rien contre toi…j'aimerai …je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous l'étiez tous les quatre. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est ici et je ne me sens pas la force de créer ma vie depuis le début. Marc est adorable… David a un foyer… Je ne suis pas malheureuse…

-Mais tu n'es pas heureuse! Coupa Remus.

-Ça me suffit… C'est ma vie maintenant et celle d'avant avec tout ce qui va, est loin derrière moi. Je suis désolée…

Une larme roula le long de ma joue…

Remus planta ses yeux gris dans les miens.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te rappeler de mauvais souvenir Clara, si tu considères que les moments avant cette soirée sont trop douloureux. Moi, c'est-ce qui me fait tenir, c'est-ce qui me permet d'avancer. Tu as fait ton choix et je ne peux pas t'empêcher de mener la vie que tu as choisie mais pose ton cette question: Qu'est devenue la jeune femme qui souriait dès qu'elle percevait le soleil? Regarde autour de toi! Tu ne vis pas dans une maison, c'est une image pour un catalogue. Il n'y a pas une seule photo sur les étagères… Où sont tes peintures? T'es-tu au moins remis à la peinture? Que fais-tu de tes journées, à part passer à côté d'une vie? ¨Plus tu enfonceras dans ta mémoire tes moments avec Sirius, plus ils resurgiront ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais comme ça! Plus rien t'intéresse! Où est passé la jeune femme qui se souciait des autres? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment j'allais! Tu ne t'es même pas demandé ce qu'était devenu Harry… Tu m'as déçu, Clara. David est un très bel enfant. C'est tout le portrait de Sirius…

Il sourit tristement…

-Il a toujours su que tu serais une bonne maman… Si un jour, tu trouves la force pour affronter ton passé Clara, Sache qu'il est toujours plus facile de le faire à deux. Ne garde pas ce secret pour toi. Partage le, mais choisit seulement la bonne personne.

Il tourna les talons sans un seul regard vers moi, me laissant le cœur lourd de chagrin et de remords.

Je fermai doucement la porte… Je montai à l'étage comme une automate et je mis David au lit. Lorsque je me retournai pour sortir, Marc était appuyé contre la porte. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas été correct avec lui, Clara… Tu n'est pas correct avec moi! Me reprocha-t-il. J'ai toujours été tolérant! Je ne t'ai jamais brusqué! J'ai accepté David comme s'il était mon fils et je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'explications sur le silence de ton passé mais je crois que ce soir, je suis en droit de savoir!

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si autoritaire, il l'avait toujours été, certes mais pas de façon si brutale.

-Est-ce le père de David?

Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond.

Le père de David…

Sirius…

J'avais depuis un an, la première occasion de tout lui dire, de lui avouer qui était cet homme qui m'avait mis enceinte.

Il croyait que c'était Remus…

Marc montra pour la première fois de l'impatience.

-Pas ce soir, Marc! Je suis fatiguée. Je vais me coucher.

Je le dépassai et sorti de la pièce…

J'attendis quelques secondes…rien…il ne me poursuivit pas… il ne tenta pas de comprendre… il ne se fâcha pas…

Je rentrai dans ma chambre, fermai la porte et écoutai pour percevoir les pas de Marc. Il descendait les escaliers…

Il ne vint même pas me voir…

Il n'insista pas…

Sirius n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça….

Il aurait crié…

Il aurait été en colère…

Il m'aurait comprise…

« Tu as choisi pour mari, l'homme typique qui te permet de te sentir en sécurité vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, qui se plie à tout ce que tu dis… tu as choisi un homme faible de caractères…un homme que tu as toujours fui… et cela pour oublier Sirius. »

J'observai la pièce. Les murs étaient d'une couleurs blanche la rendant froide. Les meubles couleur bois étaient occupé seulement des objets les plus basiques. Il n'y avait aucune décoration… Pas de photos! Mais où est donc la couleur? L'originalité?

J'avançai de quelques pas vers mon bureau et ouvrit le dernier tiroir… J'en sorti un vieux classeur de cuir rouge…je l'ouvris.

Des multitudes d'images apparurent…

Des croquis de maisons…

Des idées de peinture…

Des photos du groupe près d'un lac…

Harry à la naissance…

James et Sirius courant après une feuille de papier tentant de la rattraper…

L'inauguration pour l'entrée d'une de mes peintures au musée…

« Où sont tes peintures? T'es-tu au moins remis à la peinture? Que fais-tu de tes journées, à part passer à côté d'une vie? »

Remus me parlant avec enthousiaste de sa dernière découverte…

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais comme ça! Plus rien t'intéresse! Où est passé la jeune femme qui se souciait des autres? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé comment j'allais! Tu ne t'es même pas demandé ce qu'était devenu Harry… Tu m'as déçu, Clara. »

Je refermai brutalement cette source de souvenir… Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, parcouru de sanglots. D'énormes larmes jaillirent de mes yeux…des larmes retenues trop longtemps…en même temps que des flots de souvenirs. Ma gorge me brûlait, mes yeux rougis, me piquaient et tout mon corps avait mal.

Surtout mon cœur… j'avais envie de hurler de douleur…de crier ma souffrance…

Sirius….

Si seulement, tu étais là…

J'ai besoin de tes bras réconfortant… de tes mots maladroits…de tes lèvres qui scande tout ce que tu ne réussis pas à dire…

J'ai besoin d'un mari que j'aime…

J'ai besoin tout simplement de toi…S'il te plait, pourquoi a- t'il fallu que tu nous fasses tout ça? Tu avais tout pour être heureux! Tu avais des amis sincères, tu avais un beau métier…tu m'avais moi, et…je t'ai donné un fils…pour toi, pour nous.

Je pleurai pendant des heures…

Marc ne monta pas…

Au bout d'un certain temps, je quittai ma chambre les yeux rougis pour aller dans celle de mon fils. Il dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, l'air serein ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait en moi. Je le pris lentement dans mes bras et je m'assis sur une chaise à bascule… Je le tins fermement contre moi…

« Ne m'oublie pas… »

Je commençai à me balancer doucement…

David ouvrit les yeux…il me sourit.

-Un jour j'ai promis une chose à ton papa, mon garçon et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Je l'ai abandonner à son propre sort. Pourtant j'ai essayé de le libérer mais tout l'accusait…et j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier. Tout, continue de l'accuser. J'ai renié tous mes amis pour le soutenir et plus le temps avance plus je doute. Un jour, viendra David où tu apprendras des choses atroces sur ton père mais ce jour-là, je serais là. Je vais me lever et être forte pour toi… Tu n'auras pas a avoir honte de moi, mon fils… Je te promets que je ne te laisserai jamais. Et cette promesse ci, je la tiendrai!

Pour toi, Sirius.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me tenais droite devant la porte d'une maison du 16ème arrondissement de Londres. Contre moi, je serrais un petit être dont le regard noir buvait avec émerveillement tout ce qui l'entourait. J'appuyai une deuxième fois sur la sonnette. La voix de l'homme se fit entendre.

-J'arrive!

La porte s'ouvrit.

Remus apparut en face de moi. Il leva un sourcil en m'apercevant puis se décala pour me laisser entrer. Il ne prononça pas un mot, moi non plus. Il me laissa pénétrer dans la salle à manger. Il se précipita vers le canapé d'où il enleva une tonne de parchemin. Je souris. Il restait tout de même le plus ordonné de tous les maraudeurs.

-Vas-y, assis toi!

J'obtempérai sans me faire prier, David posé sur mes genoux.

Remus s'agita rapidement dans sa maison pour ramasser quelques affaires qui traînaient puis il se précipita dans la cuisine pour nous préparer du thé. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne parla pas, moi non plus.

J'observai la pièce. C'était un endroit chaleureux, claire où des photos étaient disposés un peu partout même si ceux des maraudeurs étaient assez rares. Une petite cheminé était construite dans un coin, sur laquelle une glace était suspendu. C'était bien ordonné… Je tournai la tête et aperçu une immense bibliothèque qui était surplombait de multitudes de livres. Je me levai et la regardai de plus près. Des centaines de bouquins étaient rangé par ordre alphabétique selon le nom de l'auteur. Ils étaient plus ou moins épais, grand ou colorés mais c'était une très belle collection. Remus avait toujours aimé lire, et je n'étonnai pas de voir que rien n'avait changé. Un ouvrage attira mon attention. Tenant David d'un bras, je l'attrapai de l'autre. Le contact du cuir noir sur mes doigts réveilla quelque chose d'étrange chez moi, un sentiment de bonheur…que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Je tournai délicatement la couverture découvrant ainsi la première page où quelques lignes avaient été écrites d'une écriture soignée au milieu de la page, puis vers le bas 6 signatures avaient été posés.

Année 1772 à 1978,

Nos années à Poudlard qui furent les jours les plus drôles et amusant de notre existence!!! Les photos que vous trouverez ici sont absolument inédites et exceptionnelles. Entre les fou rires lors des cours de botaniques, les crises d'engueulades de James et Lily, passant par la salle des professeurs (où on apprend des choses qui dépasse votre imagination, on ne dirait pas quand on les regarde!!!), par les visites nocturnes du château, parc, Pré-au-lard et la forêt interdites et pour finir en plein sur le terrain de quiddich à des mètres du sol pour admirer la fabuleuse équipe de Griffondor (même si on était pas censé avoir le droit d'amener un appareil photo sur le terrain.). Et en prime et pour notre plus grand plaisirs, on peut apercevoir les serpentards dans les situations les plus délicates et embarrassantes!

Bien sur, ce carnet doit absolument et inévitablement être interdit au « je-ne-transgresse-jamais-les-règles» et à ceux qui ont des mains maladroites! On ne va pas prendre le risque de voir notre chef d'œuvre se briser par de petits imprudents ou des accros au règlement…

Les maraudeurs vous présentent leur vie en exclusivité sous tous les angles et pas forcément les meilleurs! Avec nous, s'ajoutent deux anges aux visages angéliques mais qui sont de vraies petites diables à l'intérieur…

Quand on vous dit de se méfier des apparences, c'est pas pour rien…!!!

Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard, Queudvert jurent solennellement que leurs intentions machiavéliques va vous permettre de passer un bon moment!

En bas, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter avaient signé par leur surnom sans oublier de laisser un petit commentaire, puis quelques mots de la part de Lily et de moi.

Je respirai à fond. Je me souvenais très bien le jour où les garçons nous avaient présenter ce petit carnet, fier d'eux. L'intérieur était rempli de photo en tout genre et d'anecdote ainsi que des petits commentaires hilarants typique des maraudeurs. C'était un vrai trésors de souvenir qui remplissait le cœur de joie mélancolique. Je tournai encore quelques page me régalant de chaque photos, de chaque petit texte…me souvenant sans souffrir…pour la première fois…. Une photo tomba par terre…Je la ramassai…C'était trois jours avant que tout bascule…on était tous heureux… Sirius avait posé ses mains sur mon ventre sans savoir qu'un petit être vivait à l'intérieur…Peter souriait sans douter qu'il allait mourir…Lily et James tenaient Harry dans leur bras… Nous étions heureux… Je respirai profondément…

-J'ai toujours aimé cette photo mais elle m'est beaucoup trop douloureuse… annonça Remus en rentrant dans la pièce.

Je me retournai vers lui, après avoir fermé le livre et l'avoir remis à sa place.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du regarder! Dis-je confus.

Remus haussa les épaules et vint s'assoire. Je le rejoignit rapidement, posa David sur le tapis à mes pieds puis attrapant la tasse qu'il me tendait.

On gardait chacun le silence pendant un moment puis je le rompis pour expliquer ma présence:

-Tu avais raison, Remus. Je n'ai pas voulu affronter la réalité en face et je me suis donc enfoncée dans des léthargies. Marc n'est pas l'homme qu'il me faut… il n'a aucun caractère…il ne m'oppose aucune résistance…il n'est pas comme Sirius et même si je sais que jamais je ne pourrais le remplacer, j'ai le droit d'avoir mieux. Ce matin, je lui ai tout dit…Il n'a rien dit, il n'a pas réagi, il s'est seulement contenté d'acquiescé. Il venait d'apprendre que David était le fils du plus grand assassin de tous les temps, que j'ai aimé cet homme, que je l'ai toujours défendu…et il n'a rien dit. J'ai réalisé que je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je n'avais pas le droit d'oublier… Je ne suis pas comme ça… j'ai décidé de me relever et de me battre… Je veux que David puisse un jour dire à ses copains que même si l'homme accusait de meurtres porte le même nom que le siens, son père à lui était quelqu'un de bien. Que Sirius fut un jour un homme fort et attentionné qui a aimé son enfant. Je vais me battre pour qu'il ne soit jamais rejeté et jugé et plus jamais je ne vais me cacher. Hier, tu m'as dit de partager ma douleur…et c'est-ce que je vais faire. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Remus. Tu es mon ami, tu étais son ami et je serai heureuse si tu acceptais de porter avec moi, notre lourd passé… Ensemble, nous pourrions nous souvenir, rire de notre insouciance…

Remus planta ses yeux bleus dans les miens.

-Tu n'es pas en train de me demander en mariage, au moins? Questionna-t-il faussement inquiet, un sourire marodien sur le visage.

J'éclatai de rire. La première fois depuis un an.

-Non! M'exclamai-je. Je veux juste que tu m'aides à repartir de zéro…

-Dans ce cas…commença-t-il. Je vais devoir nettoyer la pièce à côté de la chambre d'ami pour pouvoir faire une place à ce petit monstre!

Il désigna de la tête David.

Un grand soulagement s'infiltra en moi. Il m'acceptai… Il voulait bien de moi… Il ne me rejetai pas…

Je m'approchai de lui et me pendis à son cou où je m'accrochai fermement!

-Merci! Murmurai-je.

Il sourit.

David se mit à crier.

Remus se tourna vers l'enfant de Sirius.

-C'est qu'il a déjà de la voix, le petit monstre! S'exclama Remus en riant.

Il se pencha et le pris dans les bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit bonhomme, je n'ai pas l'intention de te prendre ta maman! Ce n'est pas mon style, sans l'offenser. Elle va juste vivre dans la même maison que moi! Et entre nous, mon petit, je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux! En plus, lorsque ta maman ira travailler, c'est moi qui m'occupera de toi!!

Je souris.

Remus attrapa la petite main de mon enfant puis déposa dedans un vif d'or.

-C'est celui de tonton James. Il s'amusait toujours avec!!

David sourit…, les yeux malicieux.

Remus se tourna vers.

-Jaloux…Voix puissante…Caractère me semble t-il vif, têtu et impulsif…un regard noir, troublant…c'est son portrait craché tel que nous l'avons connu à Poudlard: il est bien le digne fils de Sirius Black….peut être un futur maraudeur?

Oublie moi et tu t'oublies toi-même

Ne m'oublie pas…et, je serais toujours là

Petite one-shot imaginée sur Sirius Black. Je pense probablement en écrire une autre après sa fuite d'Azkaban. Il y aura toujours Clara et David(mais cette fois-ci âgé de 16 ans). Surtout n'hésitez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_L'absence est à l'amour ce qu'est au feu le vent ;  
Il éteint le petit, il allume le grand  
**Bussy-Rabutin**_

_" Chacun de nous quitte la vie avec le sentiment qu'il vient à peine de naître. "  
**Epicure**_

J'ai énormément tardé à rajouter cette suite. (I'm really sorry !!). Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus si ce n'est que j'espère que ça vous plaire. Cette one-shot fait 37 pages.(ça commence à en faire des pages, tout de même !!)

Merci à Tchingtchong, Keiko kishar, Ely Malfoy, lilylune, Cassandra 57, Lys et Lily forever pour leurs magnifiques reviews!!

Je dédicace cette fiction à ma sœur pour son soutient continuel.

Mais aussi à vous tous ceux qui vivent à travers nos mémoires, nos souvenirs et notre amour.

**Bonne lecture.**

Don't forget me and,…I would be always here.

1996

Je jetai encore un dernier regard à la lettre.

Que devais-je faire? Accepter? Refuser? Les ignorer? Non, je n'avais pas le droit de les ignorer.

Alors, quoi? Je ne pouvais pas partir en laissant tout derrière moi. Si, je le pouvais puisque je l'avais déjà fait!

Pourquoi cherchai-je des excuses ? La seule raison à cette hésitation, est du fait que je devais de nouveau retourner en Angleterre! C'est-à-dire, les revoir tous et probablement…_lui._

**Deux ans auparavant, 1994**

-Maman! Grogna David en se plantant face à moi, les mains sur les hanches, le visage renfrogné, bien décidé à ce que je l'entende.

Déjà 12 ans, et il avait hérité de son père bien des choses, dont la capacité à plaire aux filles.

-Non, David. Déclarai-je sur un ton ferme. Tu ne viens pas avec moi!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne vais pas rester là-bas longtemps et que ce n'est pas pour mon loisir. Ils m'ont donné un rendez-vous et je me dois d'être présente.

Il poussa un long soupir puis devant ma détermination, baissa la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Je souris devant son expression boudeuse mais je savais qu'il reviendrait suffisamment tôt à l'attaque.

Je me tournai vers Remus qui buvait son thé, assis sur le canapé.

-Têtu. Nota-t-il.

J'acquiesçai puis vint m'asseoir près de lui.

Il avait encore vieilli depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. De nombreux fils blanc étaient apparus dans sa chevelure et son visage était encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

Depuis que j'étais partie de Londres, il y a 10 ans déjà, Remus venait me rendre, une fois par an, visite. J'avais décidé de m'installer en France pour que David puisse suivre sa scolarité dans l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbattons sans souffrir de son nom de famille. **« Black ». **Bien qu'il soit connu de partout, peu de gens en dehors des Anglais étaient capable de l'identifier à ce dangereux assassin.

A l'age de 6 ans, David avait commencé à se poser des questions sur son père et malgré mes tentatives vaines de repousser le plus loin possible l'annonce de la terrible vérité, il sut à l'age de 8 ans. Sa première réaction fut d'abord de se révolter et de nier l'évidence pur… Mais avec de la fermeté et l'aide de Remus, je réussis à lui faire comprendre.

Il m'en voulut un certain temps, puis il finit, peut être pas par comprendre, mais seulement à accepter. Depuis, il ne m'avait plus jamais parlé de son père. Je doutais bien qu'il souffrait mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le soulager, si ce n'est lui raconter comment Sirius était à Poudlard. Lui raconter, comment était l'homme que j'aimais…

-Tu vas travailler à Poudlard, alors? Demandai-je à Remus.

Il opina doucement de la tête.

-Dumbledore me l'a proposé et j'ai bien besoin d'un travail en ce moment!

Je souris affectueusement.

Remus avait toujours eu du mal à trouver un emploi avec son problème de « fourrure » comme aimait souvent le dire James, autrefois. Il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait mais rare étaient les occasions.

Douze heures sonna.

Je respirai doucement puis je me levai. Remus fit de même. On prit nos affaires et on s'apprêtait à partir quand David fit de nouveau irruption dans la pièce. Je me doutai bien qu'il allait de nouveau tenter sa chance.

-Non, dis-je avant qu'il ne prononça un mot. Tu restes ici. Tu attaques l'école dans une semaine et….

-Allez!!!! Me supplia-t-il en faisant une petite moue.

-J'ai dit « non », David. Dis-je ferme, Tu ne me feras pas plier.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me regardait fixement tandis que je m'avançai de Remus.

-Je reviens demain matin, annonçai-je. Tu ne fais pas de bêtises et tu laisses la maison en état!

Il ne répondit pas. Je poussai un soupir puis prit le bras de Remus. On transplana et avant de disparaître, je pus apercevoir, un sourire malicieux apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Remus et moi, apparurent devant la cabine téléphonique à 11 heures précises. Je me tournai vers Remus. Un sourire beaucoup trop maraudeur à mon goût était apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Je crois que tu va avoir des surprises, en rentrant. Déclara-t-il sur un ton calme.

Je grimaçai.

-Alors toi aussi, tu as vu ce sourire?

Il acquiesça. Je me mordis la lèvre. J'aurais peut être du l'emmener avec moi en fin de compte! A savoir ce qu'il avait encore l'intention de faire, cette fois-ci? Je poussai un long soupir. Je connaissais très bien son père pourtant, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il aurait à ce point irrité de son côté « fauteur de troubles » et « non-respect des règles », si ce n'est sans compter de ces innombrables « cœur brisés » des jeunes filles qu'ils côtoyaient.

Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du ministère. Tout était exactement pareil qu'auparavant. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est moi.

Je commençai à appréhender. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Mes mains devinrent moites. Une peur immense s'infiltra en moi. Que faisais-je ici? Je n'aurais jamais du remette les pieds dans ce bâtiment… Une envie folle et irresponsable de fuir en courant me parcourut. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Remus tout seul. Je me souvins très bien de la lettre du premier ministre m'annonçant la fuite de Sirius et avouant vouloir me rencontrer avec Mr Lupin le plus vite possible. Le choc fut grand mais contrairement à la plupart des gens, je ne pris pas peur. Je devinai exactement la raison de ma visite et Remus devait probablement le savoir aussi. Je serrai davantage les dents, les mains le long de mon corps, la tête haute et le regard fier. Je rentrai dans le bureau du premier ministre.

Fudge se tenait derrière son bureau. A gauche, on pouvait apercevoir le Professeur Dumbledore et Alastor Maugrey debout tandis qu'à droite, mon père et un homme que je ne connaissais pas étaient assis.

-Bienvenue à Londres et au ministère de la magie, Miss. Commença Fudge de sa voix mielleuse bien qu'un peu irritée et nerveuse.

Je souris intérieurement à tous les problèmes que cela devaient lui causer.

Il nous proposa de nous asseoir.

-Non merci, déclarai-je poliment.

Remus refusa également, toujours aussi fier et rancunier que pendant nos années à Poudlard.

Dumbledore et Maugrey sourirent légèrement.

-Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas, Mr Strobal, indiqua-t-il en montrant l'homme.

Je secouai doucement de la tête quand Remus déclara:

-Si. Je l'ai rencontré il y a 12 ans maintenant. C'est le directeur de Azkaban, n'est-ce pas?

Son ton était froid et glacial.

Fudge opina de la tête.

-Comme vous devez tous les deux, le savoir, continua le ministre sur un ton moins sûr. Sirius Black s'est échappé la nuit dernière. Cette découverte a bien entendu créée une panique croissante dans la population. Nous avons de nouveau mis en place les même procédures qu'il y a 13 ans. Nous devons absolument le retrouver!

Il se tut et leva vers nous son regard. Remus et moi ne dîmes rien.

-Nous vous demandons votre aide. Annonça-t-il sur un ton angoissé comme si notre réponse décidait du sort de sa vie.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que nous pouvons vous aider. Demanda intelligemment Remus.

-Vous étiez son ami. Vous le connaissiez.

-Étiez. Connaissiez. Dans les deux cas vous avez utilisé le passé, Mr le Ministre. Sirius vient, plusieurs fois, de nous prouver qu'en réalité nous le connaissions très mal. S'échapper d'Azkaban était censé être quelque chose d'impossible, jusqu'à présent. Et je doute qu'il ai l'intention de se promener dans les rues de Londres et comme vous l'a clairement indiqué Clara, la dernière fois que vous avez eut recours à notre aide: _Si Sirius ne veut pas être capturé, vous n'y arriverez pas_.

Son ton était clair et posé.

Je fus étonnée par sa détermination.

-Mais la dernière fois, bégaya Fudge. Miss l'a attrapé.

Une douleur survint à mon cœur. Je me redressai vivement et regardai le ministre d'un œil noir.

-Premièrement, coupai-je sanglante. La dernière fois, on savait où il se trouvait ce qui n'est pas le cas de aujourd'hui. Deuxièmement, je vous ai aidé une fois à le capturer mais je n'ai pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur aujourd'hui. L'avoir envoyé à Azkaban sans procès était contre toute nature et lois magiques. Si vous n'avez pas été capable de le garder en prison après que je vous l'ai remis, c'est votre problème.

-Vous seriez prêt à laisser un assassin courir en pleine liberté? Se scandalisa le premier ministre.

-Mais vous allez bien réussir à l'attraper. Déclarai-je hypocrite. Vous avez de très bon aurors en main, non? Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il vous échappe indéfiniment, s'il a encore l'intention de s'en prendre à des personnes!

Le premier ministre, mon père et Mr Strobal me regardèrent comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Les yeux exorbitant de leur orbite, la bouche ouverte et leur regard choqué, ils faisaient à eux trois un tableau très comique.

Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de leur livrer Sirius une deuxième fois. J'avais enfin réussi à trouver une vie tranquille…

-Tu es stupide. Siffla mon père entre ses dents et en se levant pour me faire face. Cet homme est un assassin! Il n'a rien avoir avec le jeune homme que tu as connu à Poudlard. C'est un monstre! Mais tu espères peut être qu'il va revenir vers toi!

Sa dernière phrase me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je clignai des yeux.

-Tu n'as décidément rien compris!lâchai-je calmement, peut être un peu trop par rapport à la rage qui bouillait en moi. J'ai depuis bien longtemps tourné la page sur Sirius. Je ne ressens plus rien envers lui qui puisse influencer mon jugement. Seulement, je ne consente pas à vous suivre. J'ai enfin réussi à mener une vie tranquille avec mon fils. Je n'ai pas l'intention de courir après mon passé pour vous faire simplement plaisir. Je ne me fait pas d'illusion sur le fait que la population encours des dangers quant à la liberté d'un assassin, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre. Je ne suis pas allée le sortir d'Azkaban, je n'ai pas non plus baissé la garde. L'homme à qui vous avez à faire, c'est un assassin et non pas celui avec qui j'ai vécu. Je ne suis pas aurors, ni chercheuse de prime, alors je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité.

-C'est ton fiancé! S'exclama mon père, rouge de rage.

-Non! Déclarai-je imperturbable. L'homme qui est en fuite, je ne le connais pas. Il m'a fallu dix ans pour me l'avouer mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que se soit me convaincre du contraire. L'homme avec qui j'étais fiancée, est mort en même temps que Lily et James. J'ai désormais réussi à passer outre. Je vous interdis de mettre votre incapacité sur mon dos. Je mène une vie tranquille en France avec David.

Je les regardai tous, chacun leur tour. Je fini ma ronde d'un petit hochement de tête vers Remus et je quittai la pièce.

-J'espère sincèrement que vous le retrouverez.

Et je fermai la porte derrière moi. Je marchai, d'une démarche droite vers la sortie sans m'attarder sur ce qui pouvait se dérouler autour de moi.

Une fois, à l'extérieur je m'appuyai contre un mur et je poussai un long soupir de soulagement. Tous mes muscles se relâchèrent en même temps, ma respiration redevint normal mais un poids énorme apparut sur mes épaules.  
_« Cours, mon ange! Ne les laisse pas t'attraper. »_

Je passai la journée à flâner dans les rues de Londres, regardant les boutiques d'un œil lointain. A midi, je m'achetai un sandwich dans un café puis je m'installai dans un parc. Devant moi, une petite fille jouait à la poupée. Elle portait une magnifique petite robe rouge et des petites couettes trônaient sur sa tête. Elle paraissait tellement heureuse. Elle était bien loin de l'enfant que j'avais été. Seule, je passais mon temps à attendre que mon père veuille bien s'amuser avec moi…En vain… Je restais des heures assise, dans un coin de la maison, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que personne ne souhaitais jouer avec moi, parce que j'étais le bouc émissaire des élèves. Et qui sait qu'à cet âge, les enfants sont cruels! Mon père, pénétrait à peine dans la maison, qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau pour s'y enfermer jusqu'au dîner. « Cesse donc tes caprices, et laisse moi travailler! Beuglait-il sans lever ses yeux de ses documents. J'ai du travail! Tu n'es plus une enfant, Clara! » Et pourtant, je n'avais seulement sept ans.

Une masse noir passa brutalement devant moi, m'extorquant de mes sombres pensées. La masse se dirigea vers la petite fille et commença à jouer avec elle. Ma respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps que je remette mes idées en place.

C'était un chien noir.

J'ai cru un instant _le_ reconnaître…

Mais une chose ne correspondait pas à l'animal noir que j'avais vu si souvent autrefois. Ce n'était pas l'animagus de Sirius. Je l'observai davantage jusqu'à ce que je regardai ses yeux. Ils étaient inexpressifs, sans sentiments, sans pensées. Ce n'était qu'un chien, un simple chien de compagnie…Ce n'était pas Sirius. J'expirai lentement, relâchant doucement l'air que je maintenais dans mon corps. Mes muscles étaient raides… J'observai lentement les alentours comme s'il était là…à me regarder. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me levai et décidai de rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'avais dis ce que je pensais. J'avais refuser leur offre et jamais je ne regrettais cette décision. Je ne les aiderai plus à traquer un homme que j'ai toujours cru innocent. Mon fiancé, le père de mon enfant, mon Sirius était innocent et mort le même jour que James et Lily. Mon Sirius n'était pas un traître quoi que peuvent en penser les gens.

J'allai me placer à l'écart et je transplanai discrètement sous le regard de personne.

La porte de notre appartement était légèrement ouverte. Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'avait-il encore fait?

-David? Demandai-je en pénétrant dans mon logis.

La salle à manger était rempli de monde, d'adolescents principalement qui discutaient entre eux. Tous se turent quand je fis mon apparition, braquant leur yeux méticuleux sur moi comme pour m'accuser.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Sans se faire prier chacun prit ses affaires et sortit de la maison sans demander son reste. Seuls Alexandre et Dan restaient. Je croisai mes bras et les regardai interrogateur.

-Ce n'était pas son idée…commença Alexandre donnant un coup de coude à Dan.

-Non, c'était la notre! Renchérit il.

Je souris affectueusement devant leur tentative pour défendre David. Il me rappelait à eux trois tellement James, Remus et Sirius.

-Je connais mon fils suffisamment pour ne pas vous croire. Mais en revanche, je ne doute pas de votre culpabilité pour l'aider.

Ils baissèrent les yeux, un sourire au coin.

Je secouai négligemment la tête puis je regardai la pièce. Il y avait du ménage à faire mais David n'était nulle part. Où était-il passé? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser ses invités seuls. Je m'avançai dans la pièce sous le regard gêné des deux compères jusqu'à ce que je vis un journal. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour réaliser de quoi il parlait. Un portrait était en première page avec un titre énorme. L'homme sur la photo, gesticulait, hurlait. Il était dément. J'attrapai des deux mains le papier que j'observai de plus près. Une sueur froide me traversa l'échine. Des tremblements dans mes jambes me fit perdre l'équilibre et je du me rattraper sur la table.

-Vous allez bien? Demanda Dan visiblement inquiet.

Je ne l'entendais pas. Mon regard était posé sur la photo. L'homme portait une longue barbe, ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au environ des épaules, ses yeux sombres comme la nuit brûlaient d'une folie indéfinissable mais pourtant c'était bien lui: Sirius.

Je me ressaisi brutalement et me tournai vers les deux garçons préoccupés. Je souris faiblement pour les rassurer mais cela sonnait faux. Mon pouls était faible, ma respiration en décadence. Ils baissèrent leur yeux sur ce que je tenais dans mes mains puis Alexandre déclara:

-Pendant la soirée, Yann, un élève de beauxbaton qui déteste David est arrivé avec ce journal. Personne n'était au courant. Personne ne savait et ça a fait un certain choc à tout le monde. David s'est jeté dessus et Yann a failli être réduit en bouilli, s'il n'était pas arrivé à s'échapper. Il est partit en claquant la porte, quelques secondes après Yann.

J'eu mal au cœur. Il n'aurait pas du l'apprendre comme ça.

-Quand est-ce arrivé? Demandai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Cinq minutes avant votre arrivée, annonça Dan.

Sans même réfléchir, je sortis précipitamment de l'appartement, dévalai les escaliers et me précipitai sur le perron. Je survolai les alentours du regard espérant le trouver dans un coin, bouillant de rage mais il n'était nulle part. Je soupirai. Je commençai à marcher dans la rue quand soudain, je l'aperçus au loin qui se querellait avec un homme. Je me rapprochai précipitamment.

-Sale petit gamin! Criait l'homme furieux. Tu ne peux pas faire attention!

David lança à l'homme un regard noir, rempli d'animosité avant de cracher.

-Vous n'avez qu'a regarder devant vous! Je n'y peut rien si vous êtes incapable de marcher droit! Je ne suis tout de même pas responsable de tous vos problèmes et puis arrêter de me crier dessus! Vous ne me faites pas peur! Ce n'est qu'une glace! C'est pas la fin du monde!

-David! M'exclamai-je horrifiée qu'il puisse parler ainsi.

Il me regarda outré, dégoûté puis sans m'adresser la moindre parole me planta là et parti s'enfoncer dans le parc à proximité.

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui me détaillait d'un air réprobateur.

-Je suis désolée. Murmurai-je confuse.

Il me jeta un regard pleins de mépris et parti dans la direction opposé de celle de David. Je poussai un grognement.

Décidément, rien n'allait aujourd'hui!

Je couru donc après David pour le rattraper. Une fois à sa hauteur, j'accordai mes pas aux siens.

Sa démarche était vive et il faisait de grande enjambé rythmé qui démontrait la fureur qui émanait de lui.

-TU LE SAVAIS! Hurla-t-il fou de rage. ET TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT!

-Je ne l'ai appris que Hier matin en même temps que Remus!

-Et C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU ES PARTI AUJOURD'HUI? TU ES ALLÉE LE CAPTURER!!!

Je me stoppai net, l'attrapant par le bras pour l'obliger à me faire face! Il était en colère. J'étais blessée.

-J'admets que j'aurais du te tenir au courant! Mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps! Je l'ai su par la lettre du ministère et je voulais voir de quoi ça en retournait avant de t'en toucher un mot! Je ne vais pas les aider à le capturer même pour des millions.

Mon ton était déterminé et froid.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il rudement. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu toujours à le défendre! Pourquoi faut-il que tu lui trouves des excuses? C'est un assassin après tout! C'est même un monstre! Mon père est un meurtrier ! Je le déteste et il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite si…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir, je le giflai soudainement. Il écarquilla les yeux, posant sa main sur sa joue.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça! Tu m'entends! Sifflai-je entre mes dents. Ne redis plus jamais une telle chose. Je ne peux pas t'interdire de le haïr pour ce qu'il est. Je ne peux pas non plus remplacer ses années d'absences, ni apaiser le mal qu'il te fait. Mais jamais, Oh non, jamais tu ne lui manqueras de respect. Cet homme que tout le monde traite comme un chien…

Je me stoppai. Un rire sans joie sortit de ma gorge avant que je continue:

-N'est peut être pas un sain mais il fut un jour, où c'était quelque de bien et un homme que j'aimais. Jamais je ne te permettrais de manquer de respect à l'homme que j'aimais qui se trouve être ton père. Tu peus fulminer autant de fois que tu voudras contre ce monstre en fuite, mais pas contre Sirius.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, repris doucement mon souffle.

-Maintenant, tu vas rentrer à la maison sur le champs et ramasser le désordre qui traîne à la salle à manger! Ensuite, tu iras dans ta chambre jusqu'au dîner! Annonçai-je sans réussir à contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

David leva vers moi son regard noir puis après un grognement mécontent, partit en direction de notre appartement. Je soufflai doucement puis le suivis. Je n'avais pas voulu être si dure mais mes nerfs étaient à vifs en ce moment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chère Clara,_

_Aujourd'hui c'était ma première journée à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Tout ce passa bien. Durant mon voyage dans le train, des souvenirs ont ressurgi jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Harry. Il est tellement grand et c'est le portrait craché de James mais son regard est le même que celui de Lily. C'est difficile de te d'écrire ce que j'ai ressenti. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en face de James mais aussi de Lily. C'est très étrange de les retrouver réunis dans une seule et même personne. _

_Des détraqueurs sont postés partout autour de Poudlard et il y en a même quelques un qui ont pénétré dans le train. Harry s'est évanoui. Je crois qu'il a entendu Lily. C'est si troublant. Je n'ai toujours rien dit à Dumbledore sur Sniffle. Il n'a pas encore été aperçut. Comme dans toutes les bonnes choses, on en trouve aussi des désagréables… J'ai revu Severus. Il est toujours aussi acariâtre qu'avant si ce n'est pas pire. J'espère que entre toi et David, ça va mieux. Tente de le comprendre,Clara. Il n'a jamais connu Sirius comme toi. Il n'a aucune image sur laquelle se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'il voit de son père, c'est ce que dise les gens et les journaux. Laisse-lui du temps. Affectueusement. Remus. _

_Chère Clara,_

_J'ai vu aujourd'hui Harry voler! Il est aussi doué que James si ce n'est pas plus. Les détraqueurs ont toujours autant d'impact sur lui et je crois qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout se passe bien pour moi. J'espère que tu vas bien. Affectueusement. Remus_

_Chère Clara,_

_Il a réussi à pénétrer dans le château! Il a lacéré à coup de couteau le portrait de la grosse dame. Il a entièrement perdu le control. Il voulait rentrer dans le dortoir des griffondors! Je n'ai toujours rien dit à Dumbledore sur sa capacité à devenir Sniffle. Je n'ai pas le courage suffisent pour lui avouer que j'ai trahi sa confiance. J'ai peur que Sirius ne commette encore des choses horribles. Fudge nous a dit que lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à Azkaban, il paraissait normal, presque pas affaibli. Puis pendant son sommeil, il ne cessait de répéter « à Poudlard » « Il est à Poudlard ». Je voudrai pouvoir oublier ces mots et ne pas comprendre ce qu'il signifie. Je t'en supplie, toi qui le connaissais aussi bien que moi, dit moi que je me trompe. Que ce n'est pas ça! J'apprends en ce moment à Harry, le sortilège du patronus. Il se révèle très doué! Il a les mêmes expressions que James et Lily. Le même caractère mais pourtant si différent. Il est déjà beaucoup plus mûr et sensible à ce qui se passe autour de lui. J'aimerai que tu sois là pour le voir. Il m'arrive souvent de penser qu'il s'entendrait à merveille avec David! Je te laisse en espérant que tu te portes bien et que David ne fait pas trop d'entorse au règlement dans son école même si j'en doute! Affectueusement. Remus._

En fin, d'année scolaire, j'étais assise sur le canapé, un journal dans la main, une lettre de l'autre.

_« Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel a pénétré il y a quelques jours pendant la nuit dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Londres: Poudlard. Il réussi à capturer trois élèves et deux professeurs avant d'être capturé par le ministère. Au moment où il devait recevoir le terrible châtiment: le baiser du détraqueur, il semblerait que notre malfaiteur se soit volatilisé dans les airs. La confusion du premier ministre…. »_

J'arrêtai là ma lecture, un sourire au lèvre puis je relu à nouveau la lettre de Remus:

_« J'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Tu avais raisons. Il s'est expliqué. Il est innocent. Tu as eu raison de garder foi en __**lui**__. Remus. »_

Mes mains tremblaient. Mon souffle s'accéléra et une joie immense me traversa. Ce fut avec un sourire rayonnant que j'allai chercher David à la gare, alors que tout le monde lisait effrayé et scandalisé le journal.

**Deux ans après, 1996**

Je rangeai rageusement la lettre dans une poche de mon pantalon. J'étais incapable de me décider et pourtant… je le devais. Mais si j'allais les rejoindre, je devais me résoudre à tout laisser encore une fois derrière moi. Je devrais de nouveau commencer une nouvelle vie, partant de rien pour arriver…Pour arriver où? Je secouai légèrement ma tête pour me chasser ses idées de mon esprit. Je savais que j'allais accepter alors pourquoi devais-je me torturer l'esprit ainsi?

Je me levai et je rangeai la vaisselle sur la table. David avait laissé traîner ses affaires puis était sorti avec ses amis dehors. Il n'était pas au courant. Encore un autre problème. Il refusait toute discussion sur Sirius, bien que je lui avais dit son innocence. Comme il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait!

Depuis deux ans, nous continuions à vivre en France malgré les derniers évènements et les dernières nouvelles. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus faire comme si rien ne se passait. Voldemort était de retour… Cette histoire ne concernait plus seulement Sirius, ni mon hésitation à le retrouver…Non, aujourd'hui, si Voldemort redevenait aussi puissant que d'antan, la vie de milliers de gens était en jeu, c'est-à-dire celle de Harry…mais aussi celle de David.

Je posai ma tasse sur l'évier, résolue. J'avais pris ma décision. Je repartais en Angleterre.

0o0o0o0o0

-J'en ai seulement pour une minute! Déclarai-je à David.

Il poussa un grognement puis s'enfonça dans la foule qui bombait le chemin de traverse. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille brillaient sous le soleil et je fus encore une fois étonnée de sa ressemblance avec Sirius Quoi qu'il en dise, c'était son portrait craché.

Nous étions arrivés, hier soir en Angleterre et depuis, sa mauvaise humeur remplissait nos journées. Quand il était rentré de sa sortie, il m'aperçut en train de faire les bagages. Je du lui expliquer les raisons qui me poussaient à revenir sur mon territoire d'origine. Il piqua sa crise, hurlant à qui voulait entendre qu'il ne partirait pas et que jamais je ne le forcerais à m'accompagner. Je du faire recours à tous mes talents d'autorité et même à quelques menaces bien placées pour qu'il finisse par se calmer. Depuis, il tirait une tête à faire fuir le premier venu et ne me parlait que quand la nécessité s'imposait.

Une fois qu'il eu disparut de mon champs de vision, je transplanai au ministère de la magie, dans une salle appropriée. Encore une fois, je du garder mon sang-froid pour expliquer ma venue et clamer que j'étais bien anglaise. Enfin, je réussi à sortir de cette minuscule salle empestant l'alcool sous le regard plus que douteux du garde et je me dirigeai d'un pas agité vers l'accueil. Je ne me présentai pas pour déposer ma baguette, refusant obstinément qu'on me la prenne surtout dans ces temps. Utilisant une vieille méthode, je contournai le monsieur qui s'occupait des contrôles et je m'avançai à l'aise dans le couloir. _« S'adresser à Kingsley » _Disait la lettre. Je regardai furtivement les alentours puis rentrai dans l'ascenseur. J'attendis quelques secondes avant d'arriver à l'étage concerné. J'arpentai le couloir soucieuse de rencontrer une connaissance. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes mes relations soient des personnes logeant au quartier des aurors? Je soupirai doucement à ce souvenir. Avec mes visites à James, Lily et Sirius qui travaillaient comme aurors, je connaissais parfaitement ces lieux. Pourtant c'était la première fois que je m'y sentais à l'aise comme si le fait de retrouver cet environnement familier me requinquait et supprimait mes peurs. Je rentrai dans la salle qui logeait les aurors. Rien n'avait changé en 15ans. Tout était pareils. Rangé, dans le sens où les dossiers étaient classés et que rien ne traînait par terre, même si les bureaux étaient recouverts de paperasses et que des feuilles volaient dans tous les sens. Un grand tableau d'affichage faisait face à la porte d'entrée où séjournait de nombreuses photos de personnes en fuite, ainsi que celle de Sirius. Une envie de m'approcher et d'arracher son portrait me traversa l'esprit avant que je me ressaisisse violemment et m'ordonnai de calmer mes pulsions.

J'avançai d'un pas assuré vers un garçon qui semblait être secrétaire et je demandai à voir l'aurors Kingsley.

-Il n'est pas là. Répondit-il visiblement irrité que je le dérange.

-C'est justement pour ça que je me suis adressée à vous. Répliquai-je sur le même ton. Sinon, il serait à son bureau (que j'indiquai d'un coup de tête) et je serai directement allée le voir!

IL daigna enfin lever vers moi, son visage et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient jaunes et sa ressemblance envers Peter, adolescent m'irrita davantage.

-Et que voulez-vous que je fasse? Cracha-t-il froidement.

Je serrai mes poings et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent profondément dans ma peau. Il commençait à m'agacer sérieusement celui-là!

Je venais de passer une nuit blanche tellement mes pensées s'agitaient dans ma tête, j'étais fatiguée de mon voyage et en plus je devais supporter la mauvaise humeur de David! Alors, là c'était la cerise sur le gâteau qu'un employé soit à ce point désagréable alors qu'il est sensé faire son boulot!

-Et bien vous pouvez peut être me dire quand il revient? Demandai-je d'une voix étonnamment calme.

-Chen c'est rien! Dit-il après avoir engouffré un gros morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

Vas-y mange surtout, ne te dérange pas pour moi!

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous renseigner! Déclarai-je sur un ton où l'énervement commençait à se faire sentir.

Il me regarda avec ses petits yeux globuleux puis annonça doucement:

-Il est parti, y a cinq minutes! Y avait un truc à faire chez un collègue! Y devrait pas tarder à revenir!

Je poussai un long soupir.

-Bien, je vais l'attendre. Révélai-je en m'asseyant sur la seule chaise disponible qui, à mon grand malheur était beaucoup trop près de son bureau.

-Vous n'allez pas restez ici? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je vais me gêner!

-Pourquoi il y a un problème?

-Vous ne pouvez pas stationner comme ça, sans autorité supérieure! S'étrangla-t-il d'une voix aigu.

Je me levai d'un bond, m'approchant dangereusement de lui. J'appuyai mes mains sur son bureau et me penchai vers lui. Je pris ma voix la plus mielleuse possible pour ne pas montrer mon agacement même si je doutai avoir réussi.

-Écoute-moi attentivement. Je connais parfaitement le fonctionnement de ce quartier là, et jamais je n'ai entendu parler « d'autorisation supérieur » pour attendre quelqu'un! Alors, maintenant tu vas te bouger pour informer ton patron que je l'attends! C'est clair ou je dois me répéter?

J'ai toujours su que l'influence des maraudeurs me servirait un jour!

Il paraissait pétrifié et son petit airs de « garçon innocent » était loin de me calmer. Une jeune femme au cheveu rose s'avança vers nous, visiblement intriguée et s'adressa directement à moi:

-Je peux vous aider? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Je souris. Enfin une personne aimable!

J'acquiesçai et lui expliquai la raison de ma venue. Elle hocha de la tête compréhensive puis m'invita à la rejoindre à son bureau. J'acceptai volontiers, heureuse de quitter le secrétaire.

-Il ne va pas tarder, m'informa-t-elle.

Je la remerciai.

C'était une jolie femme, un peu plus jeune que moi qui semblait être nouvelle dans le métier mais qui possédait un caractère suffisamment modelé.

-Julien est un peu sur la défensive. Déclara-t-elle en rangeant des papiers sur son bureau. Mais ce n'est pas un méchant garçon. C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt antipathique mais il fait bien son boulot.

Je m'abstint de toutes remarques qui auraient pu paraître déplacées alors que je le connaissais à peine. J'enfonçai donc davantage mes répliques au fin fond de mon cerveau.

-Ah! Le voilà! S'exclama la jeune femme en indiquant un homme qui rentrait.

Il échangea quelques mots avec Julien qui s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, des dossiers à la main. Kingsley vint à notre rencontre.

-Je m'excuse si je suis en retard . Annonça-t-il

-Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous! Clara Hocley. Me présentai-je.

Son visage se figea quelques secondes puis il m'observa discrètement avant d'acquiescer et d'un signe de main, m'indiqua son bureau. Je m'y dirigeai et m'assis sur la chaise qu'il me présenta. Avant de faire de même, il s'adressa à la jeune femme:

-Tonks? Tu peux t'occuper de l'affaire McGui, s'il te plait?

Elle opina légèrement de la tête puis retourna à son travail.

Kingsley posa ses coudes sur son bureau, se pencha légèrement et murmura:

-Le professeur commençait à douter. Dévoila-t-il.

-Je devais réfléchir. Personne ne peut me le reprocher!

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous devez sûrement être au courant de tout?

-Bien sur! Affirmai-je. Le professeur s'est arrangé pour que se soit le cas.

-Parfait. Déclara-t-il. Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer directement. J'acquiesçai.

On parla près de deux heures sans fin dans un petit chuchotement inaudible. Kingsley avait tracé un cercle autour de nous, immunisé contre les oreilles indiscrètes. Il m'expliqua ce que Dumbledore m'avait confié comme tâche. Ainsi, je réhabilitai mon statut d'avant, c'est à dire: moi, le jour. Une infiltré la nuit.

Pendant les périodes noirs où Voldemort était à son sommet, je faisais aussi parti de l'ordre. Personne de nature discrète et calme, je gagnai la confiance des gens, et plus particulièrement des hommes importants pour ensuite m'infiltrer chez eux et dérober des documents secrets ou compromettant, les faisant ainsi chanter. Avant cela, on n'était bien loin de s'imaginer tout ce qu'il savait sur les complots de Voldemort.

A la fin de notre petite entrevue, je sortis de son bureau pour retourner vers l'entrée. David m'attendait près de la statue, appuyé négligemment contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, une expression de terrible ennuie sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé d'humeur! Et moi qui espérait que passer son après-midi libre de toutes responsabilités et d'autorité parentale aurait arrangé son humeur!

Quand je m'approchai, il se redressa de toute sa taille. Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et son allure était déjà très masculine pour un adolescent de 14 ans.

-Tu vois que tu as trouvé! Déclarai-je en m'approchant. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Toujours en colère?

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne! Je n'ai rien à faire et je ne connais personne!

-C'est ton pays, David.

-Ouais.

Je soupirai! Quel tête de mule!

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué mes raisons, David! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça! De toute façon tu repars en France dans quelques semaines pour l'école, alors je te prie d'arrêter de faire la tête! Il y a beaucoup plus malheureux que toi!

-Il y a toujours plus malheureux que soi. Répliqua-t-il. Et puis, j'ai pas envie de le rencontrer,_lui_! Tout du moins, tu seras bien obligé de le croiser lors de vos réunions et après il voudra te revoir et patati patata!

Je ne dis rien. Il avait raison. Il sera inévitable que je rencontre Sirius…en particulier lors des grandes réunions où je devrais me rendre dans sa maison. A cette pensée, une angoisse me transperça. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis près de 14 ans. Je n'avais pas tenté de reprendre contact même après sa fuite et j'avais continué ma vie tranquillement mais aujourd'hui…allai-je pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était? Même si mes sentiments n'étaient plus ceux d'autrefois, nous nous étions aimés.

-Maman? Tu m'écoutes? S'exclama David en me tapant sur l'épaule.

-Pardon! Tu disais, mon chéri?

Il grimaça.

-Évite le « mon chéri ».

Je souris. Nous commencions à avancer dans le hall pour sortir quand une chevelure brune attira mon attention. Je me stoppai. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année marchait devant nous de manière décontractée, le visage soulagé et heureux . Il était grand. Son visage se tourna et je croisai son regard. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me transpercèrent. Je fus pris de vertige.

David m'attrapa rapidement et je me cramponnai à lui.

-Maman! Tu vas bien? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus.

Ils étaient là, en face de moi. James et Lily étaient dans Harry.

Remus avait raison. C'était quelque chose de difficile à expliquer.

Harry était dans tous ses mouvements, sa tenue, son physique le portrait de James mais il avait en lui, une aura en dehors de son regard, qui rappelait Lily. En quelques secondes, je cru apercevoir deux amis morts depuis bien longtemps.

Je me redressai doucement sur mes pieds, lâchant enfin David qui me regardait d'un air soucieux. Je me remis à marcher mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, de planer dans un rêve. David me suivait.

Je rentrai dans l'ascenseur sensé nous ramener sur la surface. J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Quand je cru que nous allions enfin remonter, je du me cramponner fermement sur mes jambes pour ne pas m'étaler par terre quand Harry rentra à son tour avec un homme au cheveux roux.

-Bonjour! Déclara le monsieur dans un grand sourire.

Je répondis poliment d'un signe de tête incapable de prononcer un mot. J'observai discrètement du coin de l'œil Harry.

Un nouveau vertige me prit mais j'accrochai vivement David.

Pourquoi devais-je être si faible?

-Vous allez bien? Demanda le monsieur. Vous avez besoin de soin?

Je secouai la tête incapable de détourner mon regard de Harry.  
David s'inquiéta davantage de mon second malaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait là bas d'dant? demanda-t-il.

-Rien. Dis-je ils ont rien fait. Ça va aller!

Je lâchai David et m'appuya contre le mur.

Qu'attendait-il pour faire démarrer cet ascenseur?

David me regarda visiblement pas convaincu. Harry semblait gêné de mon regard et le Monsieur inquiet.

Que faisait Harry au ministère avec cet Homme? Qui était-il d'ailleurs? Remus ne m'avait pas contacté depuis plusieurs semaines. Je connaissais les humeurs du ministère sur Harry et ce n'était pas par simple courtoisie qu'il était là.

Une secousse. Enfin, on remonte!

Je soupirai soulagé.

-Vous avez peur des espaces clos? Demanda gentiment le Monsieur.

Je secouai la tête, négative.

David me tendit un morceau de chocolat de sa poche.

Je le regardai, surprise.

-Remus dis toujours que ça fait du bien.

Je souris en engouffrant le morceau dans ma bouche. Cette remarque sembla soudainement attirer l'attention de Harry et de l'homme qui regardèrent David de plus près. Le teint du Monsieur devint étrangement blanc quand il l'aperçu et Harry eut un mouvement étonné. Je me sentis soudainement embarrassée. David était le portrait craché de Sirius!

Miraculeusement, on arriva à l'extérieur et je précipitai David dehors. Bien entendu, avec la chance innée dont je possédais, il fallu que je trébuchât. Je m'écroulai par terre dans un rugissement de mots.

L'homme roux se pencha sur moi.

Je voulu me relever quand une douleur à la cheville m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. Je me maudis entre mes dents de mon idiotie et restai assise sur le sol. J'avais l'air maligne!

-C'est bon, je contacte Remus. Déclara David.

-Non! Rouspétai-je. On va se débrouiller!

David planta ses yeux noirs dans les miens et un petit sourires moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres. Il m'aida à me relever et je me posai sur un petit muret.

-Et comment? On se trouve au milieu de Londres! Je ne sais pas où est notre appartement! Tu t'évanouies pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison et tu refuses toujours son aide?

-Dois-je te rappeler que je connais la ville?

-Mais tu ne peux pas marcher!

-Et tu comptes le contacter comment?

-Nous pouvons peut être vous aider? Demanda le monsieur souhaitant couper court la petite dispute mère-fils.

Je levai vers le monsieur un regard interrogateur mais concilient.

-Je crois que votre cheville peut être guérie facilement en quelques coups de baguettes mais je ne vais pas m'y tenter au risque d'aggraver les choses.

Il sourit amicalement sous le regard noir de David.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, déclarai-je. Je crois que l'on va appeler un ami mais il faut juste que l'on trouve une chouette et du papier.

-Croyez-vous pas que ça serait plus facile de nous laisser faire? Proposa gentiment l'homme.

-On est capable de se débrouiller. Cracha froidement David ce qui étonna le monsieur.

-Bien entendu. Je n'en doute pas.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi insistez-vous?

-David! Coupai-je sur un ton scandalisé. Baisse tout de suite le ton! Va plutôt envoyer une lettre à Remus. Il doit y avoir une poste au bout de la rue.

Je le regardai avec colère. Il grogna avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas plus loin. Je souris à l'homme.

-Je vous pris de l'excuser. David est un garçon un peu brusque dès fois, je vous l'accorde.

Le monsieur au cheveux roux acquiesça de la tête.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai sept enfants dont 6 garçons. J'ai oublié…

Il tendit sa main vers moi que je serrai.

-Arthur Weasley. Et voici Harry Potter.

Je jetai un nouveau regard vers Harry. Je croisai de nouveau ses iris verts, un sentiment mélancolique s'engouffrant en moi. Je réussi tout de même à sourire.

-Clara Hocley.

Mr Weasley sourit franchement.

-Enchanté! Dites-moi, quel age à votre fils?

-14 ans. Il est de Mai.

-Et vous êtes d'où? J'ai pu percevoir un tout petit accent chez votre fils.

Je rit ouvertement à sa question.

-Nous vivons en France mais je suis anglaise.

Mr Weasley sourit.

Il semblait être un homme bien et Harry paraissait grandement l'apprécier. Tout cela me rassurait. Il n'était peut être pas entièrement démuni de famille en fin de compte. Si ce Mr Weasley était le mari de la _Moly_ que Remus me décrivait, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Nous gardâmes le silence un petit moment jusqu'à l'arrivée de David accompagné de ….Remus.

Ils s'approchèrent en même temps dans une démarche militaire. David parlait ouvertement et Remus souriait, amusé semble t-il. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il me fit un bisou sur la joue puis en un mouvement de baguette il rétablit ma cheville.

-Merci, murmurai-je.

Il me fit un de ses grands sourires dont il avait le secret puis se tourna vers Harry. Il lui sourit.

-Remus? S'étonna Mr Weasley. Si j'avais su que qu'ils étaient tes amis…

-Tu n'aurais rien fait de plus, Arthur. Si ce n'est peut être, que tu aurais été un peu plus bavard.

Mr Weasley sourit franchement devant le ton humoristique du lycanthrope.

-Clara était à Poudlard avec nous. C'Est-ce que l'on peut appeler une bonne amie de longue date.

Mr Weasley se tourna vers moi et parut me découvrir pour la première fois. Le plus étrange tout de même, ce fut la réaction de Harry. Ses yeux me fixaient avec une certaine curiosité et je supposai qu'il avait compris mon amitié avec ses parents.

Je soupirai discrètement mais cela n'échappa pas à Remus, dont ses sens étaient toujours aussi développés que d'antan.

-Comment s'est passé ton procès, Harry?

-Bien. Répondit-il.

Un bon dans ma poitrine.

C'était la même voix.

Celle de James.

-Je n'ai rien eu. Dumbledore a réussi à tout arranger.

Remus sourit.

-J'en étais sur. Mais voilà qui va en soulager plus d'un.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Bon, on ne va pas vous retarder plus longtemps pour annoncer la grande nouvelle. Continua Remus. En attendant, je vais raccompagner ces deux là chez eux, ça nous donnerait une occasion de discuter un peu.

Mr Weasley et Harry partirent donc, après un dernier au revoir et le « à bientôt » habituel.

-C'est impressionnant, n'Est-ce pas? Demanda Remus.

Je me tournai vers lui, le regard quelque peu perdu.

J'avais revu Harry âgé de 15 ans alors que la dernière fois ce n'était qu'un bébé. Sa ressemblance avec James était frappante, presque exacte au point de me demander si je ne rêvais pas.

-Ça fait le même effet à chaque fois. Tous ceux qui ont connu James et Lily comme nous, on l'impression de les revoir. Je t'assure que c'est encore plus voyant quand tu apprends à le connaître.

J'opinai de la tête, prête à le croire sur parole.

Il sourit amicalement puis me prit le bras. Nous commençâmes à marcher, bras dessus, bras dessous comme de vieux amis partageant un souvenir commun.

-En route, David! Cria Remus à ce dernier qui s'était légèrement éloigné. Il n'a pas l'air enchanté d'être venu. Remarqua-t-il.

-Il fait la tête depuis ce matin… Un vrai caractère de cochon.

-Il a de qui tenir, tu ne crois pas?

J'éclatai de rire.

-Oui, tu as raison. C'est son portrait craché mais cela il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous où seul les pas de David loin derrière nous se faisaient entendre.

-Tu le lui as dit? Demanda-t-il.

-A propos de ?

-De Sirius.

Je bloquai ma respiration quelques secondes.

-Pas davantage qu'il y a deux ans à sa rentré de Beauxbatons. Je lui avait fait lire ta lettre, je lui ai expliqué mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il n'a plus jamais voulu en reparler. A chaque fois que je prononce son nom, il se renferme dans son monde et il est impossible de l'atteindre. Il en veut à Sirius et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour calmer cette colère.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers David puis déclara:

-Laisse le faire mais sache que si Sirius apprend que tu es là…et il le sera un jour ou l'autre, il voudra absolument te voir. Au fait, il est au courant pour David, n'Est-ce pas?

Je me stoppai et regardai Remus dans les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui a rien dit.

-Si, j'y ai fait allusion au moment où il s'est fait arrêter mais je ne sais pas s'il a compris. Il ne t'a rien dit?

Remus me força à reprendre notre marche puis secoua de la tête.

-Il ne sait même pas que l'on a gardé contact. Je n'ai pas réussi à le lui dire puis l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée. Nous discutons de tout mais à chaque fois que dans la conversation on en vient à faire allusion à toi, Sirius change complètement de sujet.

Remus se tu. Je ne dis plus rien.

Je ne me sentais pas bien.

Tant de chose revenait d'un seul coup aujourd'hui.

Mon retour en Angleterre.

La connaissance de Harry.

Et maintenant, j'apprenais que Sirius ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi.

Qu'Est-ce que cela voulait dire?

En plus de tout, j'avais un doute sur la disparition complète de ce sentiment que je croyais enfoui depuis longtemps.

Cet amour que je croyais assouvi, l'était-il réellement? Ou n'était-ce que l'impression d'une absence de plusieurs années?

Comment réagirent à sa vue?

Car je finirais bien par le rencontrer…

L'idée simple de me retrouver seule en face de lui, m'inquiéta soudainement.

-Maman? Demanda David.

Je levai un regard vers lui, puis je tentai d'apercevoir Remus.

-Il vient juste de partir. informa David. On est à notre appartement.

Je portai mes mains à ma tête puis rentrai dans la chambre, m'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. Je devais absolument reprendre le control de mon esprit.

David était appuyé près de la porte, me regardant l'air inquiet bien qu'une colère pouvait se lire sur son visage.

-Je le savais que nous aurions jamais du venir! S'exclama t-il brusquement sur un ton orageux. Tu n'es pas en état pour un voyage comme celui-ci! Tu as passé trois mois dans un hôpital je te rappelle! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir! Parce que je savais que tu te surmènerais! Crois-tu que je ne sais pas qu'_il_ est aussi ici? _Il_ va te mettre hors de toi, tu vas encore souffrir alors que tout allait bien pour nous avant! Tu ne comprends pas que c'est lui, la cause de tous nos malheurs? C'est de sa faute, s'il y a deux ans, tout le monde te regardais avec horreur! Tout le monde savait qui il était! Tout est de sa faute et c'est à cause de lui que tu étais tombé malade! Tu as failli mourir et le médecin t'a demandé de te tenir à l'écart du stress et toi, au lieu de ça tu te jettes en plein dedans! Ouvre les yeux maman, si tu continues tu vas retomber!

Ma tête tournait.

-Je vais bien, David. Je t'assure que je vais bien. Si je vais travailler pour l'ordre, c'est que je le peux.

-Ouais…railla-t-il. Alors, au moins informe Remus de ton état.

-Mais quel état? Je n'ai plus rien David! Je suis en parfaite santé!

-Mais…

-Ça suffit! Criai-je un peu fort. Cesse ces caprices! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

David haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Tu as raison, maman. Consentit-il. Tu es capable de choisir toute seule mais sache que si jamais il te fait encore souffrir…je te jure qu'il le paiera!

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

Je me laissai tomber sur le matelas.

Il y avait deux ans, au même moment de l'évasion de Sirius, je m'étais sentie soudainement affaiblie. J'avais consulté plusieurs docteurs jusqu'à ce que j'apprisse le pire. J'étais atteinte d'une leucémie aigue. Je fus donc hospitalisée pendant deux mois pour pratiquer mes chimiothérapies tandis que David était en cours.

D'après le médecin, le cancer avait été pris au début et la guérison était en bonne voie. Je n'ai pas jugé bon d'en informer David de peur de l'inquiéter, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pendant les mois d'été, alors que je me croyais aguerri, une crise survint. Ce fut trois mois cette fois ci, que je dus rester à l'hôpital. David passa très mal cette période, mettant la responsabilité sur Sirius.

Il y a quatre mois seulement que le médecin m'annonça ma période de rémission. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

David était sans cesse agressif auprès des gens et il n'acceptait que Remus comme ami.

Mon cœur se contracta au souvenir de sa dernière phrase.

Mon dieu, comment se fait-il qu'il le déteste à ce point?

Mes yeux étaient fatigués.

Ils me piquaient.

Je souhaitai à cet instant que Sirius ne sache jamais. Il ne comprendrait pas cette haine.

Il n'en avait pas besoin non plus, surtout avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

JE soupirai.

Pourquoi tout devait-il être si difficile?

Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Je pleurai doucement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vinsse calmer mes pleurs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sirius Black. Assassin recherché par des millier d'aurors. Parain de Harry Potter. Voilà en quoi se résumait ma vie en ce moment. Coincé au 12 square grimaud dans la maison de ma mère, j'étouffai un peu plus de cet enfermement. Encore qu'en ce moment, ça allait mieux. La QG était rempli de vie entre la famille Weasley, Harry et Remus. Mais après? Quand tout le monde sera à nouveau parti… Les uns à Poudlard, les autres dans une mission, avec qui me retrouverai-je? Kréatur? Voilà bien une connaissance que je me passerai. Je soupirai.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Patmol? Demanda Remus avec humour. Ne me dis pas que tu déprimes?

Je grimaçai puis sourit à la petite assemblée devant moi. Pas raison de leur montrer mon sentiment de solitude. J'avais encore un peu de fierté!

-Déprimé? M'étonnai-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Remus m'observa du coin du regard, de son air bien particulier qui glace le sang. C'est comme s'il lisait en moi, ses yeux me transperçant. Je détestai ce regard typique lycanthrope à cause duquel j'avais l'impression de commettre une bêtise D'ailleurs, c'était exactement le même qu'il utilisait à Poudlard quand il voulait me faire culpabiliser avec James.

-Arrête ce regard! Lui lançai-je.

Il me sourit ouvertement ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je me renfrognai davantage.

Maugrey qui se tenait en face de moi éclata de rire.

-Voyez-vous, déclara-t-il à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Moly qui étaient assis autour de la table, ceci est l'exemple parfait que nos deux maraudeurs sont encore restés de vrais enfant.

-Pas vrai. Répliquai-je.

Remus sourit.

-Désolé Sirius mais je crois que Alastor a raison.

Harry sourit franchement.

-Il n'empêche, continuai-je pour prendre ma défense, que James pensait exactement la même chose que moi sur « ton » regard. En en plus tu le sais mais tu continues quand même!

-Mais mon cher patmol, « ce » regard comme tu dis, c'est le seul que j'ai. Mais j'avoue que je m'en servais souvent pour vous dissuader de faire une bêtise.

-Et ça marchait? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, répondis-je. A chaque fois, en plus.

Hermione se redressa sur son siège puis demanda:

-Mais alors comment se fait-il que vous ayez fait autant de bêtises?

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire franchement, devant l'air gênée de Lunard.

-Ah ça…c'est la plus grande erreur des gens. Il ne faut pas croire que Remus était l'élève modèle. Annonçai-je tout joyeux. Il faisait tout de même parti des maraudeurs.

-Mais je n'allais pas aussi loin que vous. Nota-t-il en me regardant.

Je grimaçai légèrement puis fini par acquiescer.

-C'est vrai.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient. Ça me faisait du bien de le voir un peu heureux. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu la vie facile.

-Vous étiez une sacrée petite troupe. Grogna Maugrey dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Je me rappelle le jour où vous êtes rentrés dans l'ordre.

Remus et moi sourîmes, pensif. Ça avait été une journée mémorable. Le début de la fin pour nous tous. Nous étions en guerre et pourtant nous nous croyons imbattables. C'était une époque terminée…

-Je crois que le plus dur dans notre rentrée dans l'ordre, annonça Remus doucement, ce fut quand on réalisa vraiment la grandeur des évènements. Quand tu passes des journées entières à l'extérieur pour tenter de découvrir un minuscule indice sur les projets de Voldemort, que tu risques ta vie tout le long de ta mission pour ne revenir que les mains vides, c'était vraiment pas facile à accepter.

Remus avait raison. Aujourd'hui, l'ordre avait énormément évolué, pris de l'ampleur et était devenu beaucoup plus fort. Nous avions vu tous nos amis mourir les uns après les autres sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir les aider. Puis le tour de James et Lily était arrivé.

Je poussai un soupir puis sourit.

-On ne va pas se laisser tomber dans la dépression! Déclarai-je tout fort. Parlons de choses plus joyeuses.

Remus approuva vivement de la tête.

-Tu te souviens de l'annonce de Lily sur sa grossesse? demanda Remus en observant Harry.

-Comment oublier cette journée. James était complètement fou…

Fou était encore faible comme mot.

-Quoi qu'il l'était peut être déjà. Rajoutai-je dans un sourire.

Remus rit et en même temps Kréatur rentra dans la pièce.

-Il avait fait une annonce générale pendant une soirée. Remarqua Maugrey. C'était le rayon de soleil parmi les ténèbres. Dans les heures qui suivirent toute l'Angleterre aurait été au courant de cette nouvelle si Clara n'avait pas réussi à l'en dissuader.

Maugrey rit gravement et Remus s'immobilisa.

Clara… Un sentiment chaud entoura mon cœur.

-Elle avait eu le nez fin quand même, la petite. Continua Maugrey. C'est elle qui n'avait cessé de répéter à Lily de voir un guérisseur. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Une fille adorable.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je baissai le regard sur la table, regardant un point sans vraiment le voir. Remus me jeta un coup d'œil anxieux.

-Clara était une grande amie de ta mère, Harry. Expliqua L'auror.

Clara… Son prénom résonnait dans ma tête. Depuis plus de 15 ans maintenant. Quinze ans sans la voir, sans croiser son regard, sans pouvoir la toucher, sans sentir son odeur. Juste des souvenirs.

-Parle pas d'elle comme si elle était morte. Grognai entre mes dents.

Remus me regardait anxieux. Un silence angoissant et pesant s'installa entre tout le monde. Moly finit par se lever pour aller préparer le dîner et s'éloigna discrètement dans la cuisine.

Kréatur apparut et se mit à tourner autour de la table grognant des paroles dans sa barbes.

-Clara Hocley. Minauda-t-il. Horrible femme, ami de sang de bourg.

Je serrai les poings sous la table. Ne l'écoute pas, surtout ne l'écoute pas.

-Kréatur se demande comment le maître a pu vivre avec elle. Le maître était vraiment…

-Ferme la, Kréatur. Lâchai-je d'une voix glaciale.

L'elfe cracha par terre puis sortis d'un pas lourd. IL pouvait me mettre dans des états de rage quand il parlait comme ça. Je ne comptais plus les fois où l'envie de me jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler me parcourait, tellement elles étaient nombreuses.

Harry jeta un regard discret vers Remus qui semblait mal à l'aise. Que se passait-il?

-Clara Hocley? Répéta Hermione fronçant les sourcils.

J'acquiesçai doucement de la tête sans pouvoir parler tandis que Maugrey se leva.

-Je dois y aller. Annonça-t-il en disparaissant dans sa démarche clopinante.

Soudain Ron se dressa brutalement sur sa chaise.

-Eh! Mais c'est pas celle que tu as rencontré avec mon père Harry? S'exclama Ron.

Remus ferma les yeux, impuissant. Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que Harry ne se sentit pas bien à l'aise. Il regarda Remus attendant un soutient.

-Quoi? Demandai-je brutalement.

-A la sortie du ministère… informa Ron qui se tu sous le regard insistant de Remus.

Bon sang! Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ou quoi!

Je me retournai vers Remus l'interrogeant du regard.

-Lunard?

Remus soupira fatigué.

-Quelqu'un veut bien m'éclaircir? Questionnai-je sèchement.

Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi. Se pourrait-il que Clara soit ici? Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit revenue?

-Sirius… commença doucement Remus. L'ordre l'a convoquée et elle a accepté.

Un coup de massue me frappa en plein dans le ventre.

-Tu l'as vue? Demandai-je la gorge étonnement sèche.

Remus opina finalement de la tête.

-C'est pour cela que t'es parti?

La lettre… C'était elle.

-Depuis quand tu es au courant de sa venue? Non, attend. Depuis quand plutôt lui écris-tu?

-Un an après ton emprisonnement, Sirius. Je l'ai rencontré dans le chemin de traverse. Elle n'allait vraiment pas bien et…

Je me levai faisant tomber ma chaise sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Je commençai à faire les cents pas dans la salle, énervé.

-Alors tu as gardé le contact avec elle depuis tout ce temps sans jamais m'en avoir parlé? Lui reprochai-je.

Remus serra la mâchoire mais ne baissa pas le regard.

-Et tu voulais que je t'en parle comment alors que tu étais à Azkaban et que l'on te croyait tous coupable!

Harry, Ron et Hermione nous regardaient surpris mais curieux.

-Je te parle d'après, Remus. Ça va faire deux ans!

Remus souffla.

-J'ai essayé. Avoua-t-il. Mais pendant un an, tu as vagabondé un peu partout sans vraiment te poser. T'aurais voulu que je te le dise comment? Oh, tiens au fait Sirius. Je sais que tu es occupé à te cacher du ministère mais je voulais t'annoncer que je parlais toujours à Clara! Franchement, ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

IL avait raison. Remus avait toujours raison. Je donnai un coup de pied dans le mur puis retournai m'asseoir.

-Comment elle va? Demandai-je calmement.

-Bien.

Elle allait bien… Clara allait bien… J'étais soulagé.

Remus sembla hésiter puis continua:

-Elle a toujours cru à ton innocence, Sirius. Sache le.

J'approuvai de la tête. Ses paroles me revinrent en tête.

« _J'ai du mal à croire que tu ai pu trahir James. Comme je ne peux imaginer que tu ai tué tous ces gens, pourtant ils sont là devant moi. »_

Je me levai encore une fois et me dirigeai vers la porte.

_« Tu as tout gâché Sirius! Tu avais tout pour être heureux! »_

J'avais besoin d'être seul.

_« Comment peux tu être si heureux, alors que nous venons de passer les journées les plus horribles de notre vie! Aucune nouvelle! Rien!! »_

-On va bientôt dîner. Remarqua Moly en rentrant.

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, Sirius. J'aime te faire la cuisine. »_

Je me tournai vers Moly et lui souris.

-Je n'ai pas faim mais merci quand même.

-Sirius? Me rappela Remus d'une voix hésitante. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que Clara t'a dit après ton arrestation?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement ce souvenir. Il était douloureux, sombre et funeste.

Je secouai doucement négativement de la tête. Remus mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

-Ses toutes dernières paroles. Insista-t-il. Souviens toi de ses toutes dernières paroles, Patmol.

_« -Je suis désolé, Clara. _

_-Tu as tout gâché Sirius! Tu avais tout pour être heureux!_

_-Ce n'est pas moi…_

_-Et c'est qui alors?_

_-Ce n'est pas moi…_

_-Je voudrais te croire. Dit-elle sanglante. »_

Mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient là… Un trou noir embrumait ensuite mon esprit. Clara s'éloignait avec Dumbledore… Les hommes arrivaient le visage plein de haine… Clara s'éloignait… Elle s'éloignait doucement, le regard perdu. Elle s'éloignait, Dumbledore à ses côtés… Elle s'éloignait, elle pleurait, elle criait. Ils brisèrent ma baguette. Je ne voyais qu'elle. Elle s'éloignait les mains sur le ventre.

Elle s'éloignai les main sur le ventre.

Mon cœur fit un bond.

Elle s'éloignai les mains sur le ventre.

Ma respiration s'arrêta.

_« Nous aurions pu vivre heureux… Nous avions enfin réussi… »_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deux aboiements.

Je me tournai dans mon lit, me recroquevillant un peu plus sur moi-même.

Deux aboiements.

Je soufflai puis ouvris les yeux fixant le plafond.

Des aboiements.

Je me levai, enfilai mon jeans rapidement puis pris une chemise blanche. Je sortis doucement de ma chambre, la porte de celle de David était fermée.

Les aboiements continuaient toujours. Qui pouvait bien laisser son chien aboyer ainsi!

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour apercevoir le coupable et son propriétaire quand je le vis. Assis devant ma porte. C'était bien lui. Pas de doute sur ça. Un sentiment d'angoisse me parcourut. J'hésitai plusieurs secondes puis m'écartai de la porte pour le laisser rentrer.

Il pénétra sur le pas de la porte lentement comme autrefois après chaque dispute. Il resta plusieurs minutes sur ses quatre pattes puis pris finalement sa forme humaine.

Il était là… Grand, puissant. Juste devant moi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra… Ses yeux noirs me fixaient intensément comme autrefois.

Sans davantage réfléchir, je m'agrippai à son cou et le serrai fort contre moi. Il était là… Juste là pour moi. Son odeur effleura mes narines réveillant tous mes sentiments d'antan.

Pas un criminel. Pas un monstre. Pas un traître. Pas un prisonnier. Juste lui, mon maraudeur, mon Sirius, mon homme.

Il passa ses bras autour de mes hanches et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, accrochés l'un à l'autre, respirant l'odeur de l'autre tout simplement.

Doucement, il se détacha de moi et plongea à nouveau son regard dans mes yeux. Merlin… comment avais-je fait? Comment avais-je pu croire un seul instant même pendant un minime de secondes qu'il avait pu faire ça? Merlin, comment ai-je réussi à vivre sans lui?

-Ça va? Chuchota-t-il.

Un frisson me parcourut. Son regard, sa voix… Merlin comme je l'aimais.

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

-Et toi?

Il opina à son tour.

J'aurai du être heureuse mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je le savais, il le savait. Tout n'allait pas. Quinze ans maintenant. Chacun avait vécu difficilement de son côté, tentant d'oublier en ce qui me concernait, cherchant à se venger pour lui.

IL s'appuya sur le mur et me regarda de haut en bas, le regard approbateur. J'en fis de même de mon côté. Il avait toujours gardé la même stature imposante, le même regard sombre mais les traits de son visage étaient remplis de douleurs et d'épreuves. Il était plus maigre que d'habitude, semblait plus vulnérable.

-Tu as maigri. Nota-t-il en m'observant.

Maigri. Non. J'avais pris pas mal de poids ces derniers temps. Ma maladie m'avait entièrement affaiblie.

-Eh! Lança-t-il. C'est ma chemise!

Je souris. Sa chemise, seule chose que j'ai récupérée de lui.

-Clara… Comment s'appelle t-il?

Ses yeux noirs me fixaient intensément. Mon estomac se contracta.

-David. Murmurai-je doucement. David Black.

Sirius approuva de la tête, le visage triste.

-Pourquoi lui avoir donné mon nom?

-Parce que tu es son père. Répondis-je tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il pensait mais c'était ma réponse. Black. David devrait être fier de porter ce nom même si toute la population pensait le contraire. David savait que son père était quelqu'un de bien. Je lui ai répété et répété tous les jours. Je lui ai expliqué, je lui ai tout dit.

-Merci.

Un petit mot simple mais qui me fit du bien.

-Comment as-tu su? Demandai-je hésitante à poser la question.

Sirius leva les yeux vers moi et souris tendrement.

-Remus… soufflai-je.

Sirius hocha de la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Ce n'était pas un de ses mutismes pesants et lourds comme on aurait pu imaginer, bien au contraire. C'était un silence apaisant après tant d'années. Nous étions heureux de s'être à nouveau retrouvés. Il n'y avait pas de quiproquo entre nous, pas de mal aise mais juste quinze ans de séparation. Chacun avait ses douleurs, ses rancunes et une vie de quinze ans sans l'autre. Une vie passée dans la peur, les doutes et les souvenirs.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là? Cracha la voix de David.

Je me redressai et tournai rapidement la tête vers mon fils. Non, vers notre fils.

-David, je…

-Je sais. Coupa-t-il en s'avançant vers nous. Son regard était haineux et il fusilla Sirius du regard. Qu'Est-ce qu'il fait là?

-Je suis venue vous voir. Répondit Sirius qui s'était détaché du mur et se tenait désormais droit.

-Après 15 ans? C'est un peu tard, non?

-David! Criai-je. Arrête ça.

Sirius me regarda.

-Il a raison Clara.

Mon cœur s'alourdit. David observait son père sans lui cacher sa haine et son mépris. Sirius paraissait déconfit. Du moins son regard le laissait dire.

-Je veux qu'il s'en aille.

Sirius reçu sa phrase sans ciller, du moins aux yeux de David. Moi je le connaissais, je le comprenais. Son regard disait tout, il parlait pour lui. Ses bras le long de son corps était le signe d'un contrôle intense de ses émotions. Il serra des dents. J'avais envie de lui attraper le bras, de lui dire de rester. Je voulais qu'il me parle.

-Très bien. Annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre. Je m'en vais.

Il se tourna vers moi et je croisai son regard. Il ne parla pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, pas de besoin de m'expliquer. Son regard disait tout.

Il tourna finalement les talons et sortis dans le couloir. Je fermai la porte doucement puis me retournai vers David.

Il se tenait face à moi sans aucune expression sur le visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure puis le dépassai pour aller dans la cuisine. Je pris un verre d'eau que je remplis à moitié.

David passa dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Remarquai-je suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende. IL fit demi-tour et pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine.

Je me sentais mal, comme partagé entre mon fils et Sirius. Ce n'était pas juste. Ça me faisait mal de voir mon fils détester ainsi son père.

-C'est un monstre.

Je me retournai et regardai David dans les yeux. Le même regard que Sirius. Même manière de se tenir, même cheveux et même caractère.

-Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareil, David. Répliquai-je sévèrement. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète pour la dernière fois de le respecter. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, ni de le supporter juste un peu de respect.

-Je donne mon respect à qui je veux.

J'inspirai un bon coup.

-Alors cela veut dire que tu ne m'estimes pas.

David s'avança d'un pas vers moi, secouant négativement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Mais cela revient au même, David. J'ai passé plusieurs années avec Sirius, j'ai dormi dans son lit, partagé sa vie. J'ai aimé cet homme que tu méprises et qui pourtant m'as offert la plus belle chose sur terre. Je le respecte.

David posa une main sur mon bras.

-Maman…dit-il doucement. Ne crois surtout pas que je t'en veux de l'avoir aimé…

-Et si je l'aimais toujours? Demandai-je subitement.

David semblait interloqué.

-Même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait? Tu n'es pas censée!

Mon estomac se contracta.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, David. Il est tard.

Notre fils parut hésiter puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner.

-Il ne te mérite pas.

Mon cœur se pinça violemment. J'avais envie de vomir.

-David?

Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

-J'aime Sirius. Je l'ai toujours aimé. Mais je veux que tu saches que dans tous les cas possible, c'est toi que je choisirai. C'est toi que j'ai choisi il y a longtemps, David.

-Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir. Si tu veux réellement le revoir, et bien vas-y mais ne me demande pas d'approuver.

Il disparu de ma vision. Une larme coula le long de ma joue que j'essuyai rapidement. Je bu mon vers d'eau puis allai m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants me remémorant Sirius. Ses yeux noirs dansaient dans mon esprit. « _Bonjour mon cœur! »._

La dernière journée qu'on avait passé ensemble avait été mémorable… la dernière avant le drame.

_« Surtout que pendant plusieurs jours j'ai du me contenter des conserves que James avait amené et tu sais à quel point il est mauvis cuisinier, pas comme toi… »_

Je me levai finalement et retournai dans ma chambre dans un pas lourd.

_« Il faut que j'aille voir Peter »_

Je poussai un soupir en me couchant sur mon lit.

_« Je suis désolé, mon cœur »_

Je fermai les yeux et le soleil vint me trouver. Des rêves étranges accompagnèrent ma nuit. Je revoyais sans cesse Sirius agenouillé par terre, la tête haute tandis que les hommes s'approchaient de lui l'air menaçant. Il me fixait du regard…

_« Ils attendent quoi pour surgir de derrière leur haie et me sauter dessus? »_

Je m'éloignai avec Dumbledore. Les aurors s'approchaient toujours de Sirius. Je paniquai. Il ne faut pas lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas lui… S'il vous plait…

_« Ce n'est pas moi…_

_Je suis innocent…_

_Il a bien joué son tour, le salop !! Je n'ai pas trahi James et Lily »_

_Ce n'est pas moi…_

_Ce n'est pas moi…_

_Ce n'est pas moi…_

Je me réveillai en sueur dans un sursaut. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, mes mains tremblant violemment. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. J'étais dans ma chambre, Sirius était libre.

J'inspirai fortement puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, une angoisse pressante me tenaillant encore.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Je marchai doucement dans la rue serrant mon sac fermement. Tant de souvenirs me reliaient à cet endroit, à ce parc un peu plus loin. Sirius avait toujours détesté cette maison alors l'idée qu'il doit y vivre ne devait pas particulièrement le réjouir.

Kingsley m'avait fait lire le petit bout de parchemin où était inscrit de la main de Dumbledore, l'adresse 12 Square Grimaud.

Je m'arrêtai cinq minutes devant la porte hésitant à rentrer. J'avais déjà franchi ce sol une fois, il y a plus de quinze ans maintenant pour aider Sirius à récupérer quelques affaires. J'approchai ma main de la poignée puis appuyai posément dessus. J'ouvris alors la porte tentant de calmer mes tremblements puis avançai dans le hall. Une obscurité régnait dans les lieux comme en souvenir de la noirceur des habitants d'autrefois. Sirius devait bouillir de rage à être enfermé constamment là dedans. La porte de la salle à manger était ouverte laissant la lumière s'étendre légèrement dans le long corridor. Je continuai mon avancée calmement, mes pas claquant sur le sol. Pourtant contrairement à cette apparence posée, une multitude de sentiments bouillonnait en moi. La peur, l'angoisse, l'impatience, l'appréhension, la douleur, la joie, l'amour. Tant de sentiments contradictoires et si proches à la fois. D'un pas anxieux, je me postai sur le pas de la porte. Devant moi la salle à manger s'affichait comme autrefois. Autour de la table se tenait quatre têtes rousses, Harry ainsi qu'une jeune fille brune. En face d'eux, Remus discutait avec Maugrey et l'auror que j'avais rencontré au ministère. Une certaine, Tonks, Je crois.

Je toussai doucement pour attirer leur attention. Remus tourna la tête vers moi et se leva précipitamment en me voyant. Il marcha jusqu'à moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Clara! Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu inquiet.

J'acquiesçai de la tête pas très à l'aise devant tous ces regards.

-Rentre cinq minutes, que je te présente.

Remus me poussa davantage vers le centre de la pièce et sourit à l'assemblé.

-Voici les jumeaux Fred et George, Ron et Ginny. Ceux sont les fils de Arthur Weasley. Ensuite à côté de Harry, tu as Hermione et voici Tonks.

-On s'est déjà croisé au ministère…expliqua-t-elle en me souriant. Elle a même fait peur à Julien.

Je ris franchement à ce souvenir.

-Heureux de te revoir. Annonça la voix de Maugrey. Ça faisait longtemps.

J'opinai de la tête. 15 ans. Mon cœur se compressa au souvenir de notre dernière entrevue. C'était juste avant l'arrestation de Sirius… Juste avant son emprisonnement.

-David ne t'a pas accompagné? Demanda surpris Remus.

-Non. Il est d'une humeur massacrante alors l'emmener ici aurait été loin d'être une bonne idée.

Je ne souhaitais pas que David voient de nouveau Sirius du moins pas tout de suite, pas avant que j'ai discuté avec ce dernier.

Un petit blanc s'installa entre nous tous.

-Sirius était de mauvaise humeur aussi hier soir…remarqua Remus.

-Où est-il? Demandai-je subitement.

Je voulais le voir, lui parler, le rassurer.

Personne ne parla. Personne ne semblait vouloir me répondre. Je croisai le regard de Remus, le suppliant silencieusement.

-Comme d'habitude.

-Merci, Remus.

Je fis un signe de tête à l'assemblée puis sortis précipitamment de la salle. Je montai doucement les escaliers dans un silence oppressant dont seul les craquements du bois se faisait entendre.

1er étage. Rien n'avait changé. Je continuai d'avancer jusqu'à arriver devant la porte. Un petit écriteau était accroché dessus. Sirius Black. Je poussai le battant de la porte laissant voir la chambre de mon maraudeur. Des bannières de Griffondor était affichées de partout, probablement protégées par un sort. Plusieurs photos de motos étaient affichés sur les murs ainsi que celles de filles en bikini. Je souris et rentrai dans la chambre fermant la porte derrière moi.

Sirius était assis à côté de son lit, le dot appuyé contre. Quand il entendit la porte se fermer il leva les yeux vers moi.

-Clara? S'étonna-t-il.

Je m'avançai puis vint m'asseoir en tailleur devant lui.

-Tu es parti trop tôt hier soir. Annonçai-je dans un chuchotement.

J'attrapai les mains de Sirius puis les serrai tendrement.

-Il a un foutu caractère. Nota-t-il. Ton fils.

-Notre fils. Corrigeai-je doucement. C'est notre fils, Sirius.

IL baissa les yeux. J'avais mal de le voir comme ça.

-Il n'a pas l'air de penser comme toi.

Je ris franchement. Un rire avec un arrière goût amer.

-David est buté, têtu et impulsif, un peu comme toi. Il te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Pour l'instant, bien que tout laisse croire le contraire, je suis sûr qu'il a été heureux de te voir.

-Il a du en baver.

J'acquiesçai de la tête doucement puis plantai mes yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

-Pas tant que ça. Ta popularité de criminel est un peu moins grande en France et il a vécu tranquillement jusqu'à l'âge de 12 ans. Je t'avoue qu'il a eu une année difficile après ton évasion.

-Et toi? Demanda-t-il soucieux. Les gens ont du te traiter de tous les noms.

Je souris tristement.

-Un peu… Pourtant tout cela n'était rien comparé à ma joie quand Remus m'a écrit pour tout me révéler.

_« Tu avais raison. Il s'est expliqué. » _A ce moment ci, j'avais failli tout laisser en plan pour venir le retrouver, pour le prendre à nouveau dans mes bras.

-Tu sais, continuai-je, David n'est pas seul. Il s'est fait deux très bons amis. Ils se sont bien trouvés. J'ai l'impression de vous revoir avec James et Remus. La même petite troupe.

Sirius sourit franchement, les yeux brillant de malice.

-Il est bon élève?

-Oui. Et un peu insolent aussi parfois.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Il ne s'est quand même pas lancé dans le projet de devenir un animagus, rassure moi?

Je secouai négativement de la tête et Sirius souffla de soulagement.

-Du moins pas que je sache. Après tout, s'il est comme toi, il n'ira pas le crier sur les toits!

Sirius sourit tendrement. Ses yeux noirs ne me quittaient pas.

-Il est né quand? Demanda-t-il.

-Le 25 mai 1982.

-25 mai. Répéta doucement Sirius pensif.

J'avançai à genoux jusqu'à Sirius. Il tourna la tête vers moi, son regard toujours aussi profond, aussi noir. J'effleurai ses lèvres du bout des doigts puis déposai doucement les miennes dessus, juste quelques secondes. Je me calai dans ses bras et Sirius me serra contre lui noyant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi encore longtemps, parlant de David.

15 ans. C'était long 15 ans. Et pourtant nous étions là, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre exactement comme avant. La même complicité entre nous. 15 ans que je rêvais de ce moment. Merlin, était-il possible d'aimer encore plus une personne après tant d'années et de souffrances?

Plus de doute…

J'étais bien dans ses bras. Il était là… Mon maraudeur, mon Sirius, mon homme.

Les semaines qui suivirent, je fis des va et vient entre mon appartement et 12 square Grimaud. L'humeur de David devint de plus en plus joyeuse au fur et à mesure que les vacances se finissaient. Il se voyait déjà quitter ce pays « à ne pas mettre un chien dehors » selon ses propres termes. D'ailleurs quand le jour du départ arriva, il était tellement heureux qu'il accepta plutôt bien mon idée de rester avec Sirius.

Notre relation à tous les deux avait stagné pendant deux semaines, chacun reprenant ses marques et apprenant à se connaître de nouveau. Puis nous avions enfin retrouvé cette entente d'antan, cette complicité, cette routine d'autrefois. Sirius paraissait plus heureux et l'idée que je vienne m'installer avec lui, l'aida à surmonter premièrement l'éloignement de Harry et deuxièmement le mépris de David.

A la rentrée scolaire, 12 Square Grimaud se vida complètement entre les gamins qui retournaient à Poudlard et les membres de l'ordre qui transvasaient de leur boulot aux missions pour l'ordre. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais encore reçu aucun ordre et je comptai bien en tirer profit. Sirius et moi profitions pleinement de cette solitude pour nous retrouver davantage. Notre comportement était typique de ce deux adolescents découvrant les joies de l'amour mais cela nous fit du bien.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Sirius et moi étions dans la cuisine dégustant un bon plat.

-J'adore ta cuisine. Déclara-t-il en engouffrant sa troisième part de lasagnes.

Je souris l'observant manger quand Kréatur rentra dans la Pièce maugréant encore une fois tout bas.

Sirius grimaça à sa vue.

-Je me demande bien ce qui me retient de lui couper la tête et de l'accrocher avec les autres. Marmonna-t-il. Le pire c'est qu'il s'en réjouirait.

-Raconte pas de bêtises, Sirius. Annonçai-je doucement en allant me placer derrière lui.

Je plaçai mes bras autour de son cou et les laisser glisser sur son torse. Sirius sourit. Je déposai des bisous dans son cou montant progressivement vers sa bouche.

-C'est encore meilleur que ta cuisine. Révéla Sirius dans un soupir.

Je lui souris puis vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Nos regards se croisèrent. Je déposai un bisou sur son nez tendrement, passant ma main dans ses cheveux. J'allai l'embrasser quand un toussotement insistant résonna dans la pièce.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, le visage contrarié.

-Oui?demanda-t-il d'un voix mielleuse qui ne correspondait pas avec l'expression de son visage.

-Le directeur de Poudlard m'envoie vous annoncer l'arrivée imminente dans votre maison des enfants Weasley et de Mr Potter.

Sirius se redressa sus la chaise et me regarda inquiet. Je haussai les épaules et Sirius parla à nouveau.

-Dîtes lui que je serais heureux de les accueillir.

Phineas acquiesça de la tête avant de disparaître. Sirius se tourna vers moi, plantant son regard dans le mien. Il souffla de déception puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave. Annonça-t-il.

Je l'espérai aussi même si leur arrivée aussi tardive dans la nuit était un peu contradictoire à l'idée que tout allait bien.

Je me mis debout et ramassai la table en faisant léviter le plat et la vaisselle vers la cuisine. Sirius vint me rejoindre dans la cuisine posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Je vais te laisser seul avec eux. Lui murmurai-je.

Il fit la moue puis déposa un baiser sur mon nez.

-Je reviens demain. Annonçai-je en quittant la cuisine sous son regard implorant.

Je rentrai directement dans mon appartement en transplanant puis contactai Remus par le réseau de cheminé.

-Salut! Dis-je.

Remus s'assit en face de sa cheminé et me sourit.

-Tu as l'habitude de contacter les gens chez eux aussi tard? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Je grimaçai.

-Non mais je sais que tu es insomniaque quelques jours avant la pleine lune.

Remus hocha de la tête mais ne dit rien.

-Il fallait que ça tombe le 24, cette année. Remarqua-t-il morose.

Le 24 décembre alors que tout le monde ferait la fête, Remus sera transformé en un loup féroce.

-Encore que tu as le tue-loup maintenant.

-Petit truc positif.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Mais dis-moi, tu n'es pas censé être avec Sirius normalement?

-Si mais Dumbledore lui envoie les Weasley et Harry.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda Remus inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien mais je pense qu'il y a forcément eut un problème.

-Il y avait Arthur de Garde ce soir.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur. Si Harry avait des visions comme le supposait Dumbledore, se pourrait-il qu'il ai vu quelque chose?

-Tu vas chercher David la semaine prochaine? Demanda Remus pour changer de sujet.

J'opinai de la tête.

-Je te contacte si jamais j'en apprends plus par Sirius.

Remus accepta et après plusieurs paroles de routines on se quitta, se souhaitant chacun une bonne nuit.

Je me retirai de la cheminé et allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Pourquoi partir plutôt de Poudlard alors que les vacances commençaient juste le lendemain de bonne heure? Je m'endormis difficilement après que mes pensées se soient agitées dans tous les sens.

Le lendemain, je pu parler à Sirius. Arthur Weasley s'était bel et bien fait attaqué et Harry en avait eu la vision. Dumbledore avait raison. Harry avait absolument besoin de cours d'occlumencie. J'imaginai mal la réaction de Lily si elle savait. Je crois qu'elle serait folle d'inquiétude…

Je passai dans l'après midi à 12 Square Grimaud pendant que tout le monde était parti rendre visite à Mr Weasley.

-J'espère qu'il va vite se rétablir. Annonçai-je alors qu'on se tenait debout dans le hall, enlacés.

Sirius grimaça.

-Moi aussi. Harry se sent vraiment coupable, tu sais. Il a vu la scène du point de vue du serpent, comme s'il l'était vraiment.

Sa voix était inquiète. Sirius avait juré de toujours protéger Harry le jour où James et Lily l'avaient déclaré parrain. Il prenait davantage son rôle à cœur depuis leur mort à tous les deux et encore plus depuis le rejet de David à son égard.

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou respirant pleinement mon odeur.

-Alors tu es vraiment décidé à me laisser tout seul? Me chuchota-t-il sur un ton moqueur dans la voix.

Je lui fit un bisou dans le cou et dans un petit grognement affirmai ses dires. J'avais pris la décision de partir cette semaine entière pour récupérer mes affaires en France et régler certaines affaires. Puis après, je récupérerai David qui sortirait de Beauxbatons. Cette petite semaine permettrait à Sirius de soutenir Harry correctement et d'être un parfait hôte.

-Ce n'est qu'une semaine…dis-je. Puis après je viendrais vivre ici.

Sirius poussa une acclamation de bonheur m'embrassant doucement sur le nez.

-David est au courant?

-Pas encore mais de toute manière, il n'est pas majeur et c'est encore moi qui décide du déroulement de notre vie.

Sirius approuva de la tête.

-Déroulement qui me convient parfaitement.

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-Sirius?

-Hum.

-Je t'aime.

Les mots étaient sortis sans que je puisse réaliser. Sirius planta son regard noir dans le mien. Il toucha du bout des doigts mes lèvres puis m'embrassa affectueusement.

-Tu devrais y aller sinon, je crois que je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir. Susurra-t-il dans mon oreille.

Et je crois que moi non plus. Je lui sourit puis me détachai doucement de lui. Je déposai une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes puis me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte avant que je change d'avis.

-Reviens vite, mon cœur. Me lança Sirius.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de la porte pour me retourner et voir Sirius me sourire. « Mon coeur ». Il l'avait dit. Je lui souris puis sortis dehors pour transplaner.

La semaine en France se déroula rapidement. Je rassemblai très vite le total de mes vêtements et autres affaires personnels que je renvoyai rapidement au 12 Square Grimaud. Je pu gérer mon transfert de mon dossier médical à Londres dans le cas où un pépin m'arriverait. Le médecin me fit promettre tout de même de faire une visite de rappel.

Je décidai de garder notre appartement et de ne pas le vendre dans le cas où David préférerait rester en France quand il aura sa majorité.

Vendredi arriva rapidement sans que je m'en rendis compte exactement. Nous partîmes directement pour Londres une fois que David me rejoignit. Contre toute attente, il n'opposa aucune résistance au fait que nous ne restions pas en France, bien qu'il n'en sauta pas non plus de joie.

Ce fut donc Samedi vers treize heures que nous arrivions à Square Grimaud une fois que Dumbledore ait permis à David de lire le petit bout de papier. Nous étions dans le hall quand la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit laissant Rogue sortir le visage furieux tandis que les Weasley rentraient . Son regard noir se posa sur moi . Il s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

-Toujours là Hocley? Dit-il sur un ton glacial. Ne t'aies tu pas encore lassé de la morosité de Black?

Je serrai les dents.

-Heureuse de constater que tu es toujours aussi aigri, Severus. Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère puis un sourire malsain apparut sur ses traits.

-Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble.

David fit un pas menaçant vers l'avant quand le regard de Rogue se posa sur lui. Aucune expression n'apparut sur son visage cependant ses yeux se rétrécirent.

-Oh…alors c'est donc vrai. Murmura-t-il. Black a un fils. Très ressemblant… Il ne reste plus qu'a espérer Hocley qu'il ne finisse pas aussi mal que son père.

-Aucun risque. Cracha David.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent quelques secondes seulement. Et s'il ne réussissait pas à cacher aussi bien ses émotions, j'étais sûr qu'il aurait sauté de joie à cet instant précis. Quel meilleur vengeance envers Sirius que de lui rappeler sans cesse en plus de sa passivité, qu'il était détesté par son propre fils? Je retins les répliques sanglantes qui me venaient par million à l'esprit puis attrapai le bras de David le poussant vers la salle à manger.

-Au revoir, Severus. Proférai-je d'un ton froid.

Je fis rentrer David dans la salle à manger sans attendre de réponse de la part de Rogue. Rien que l'idée que David ai pu lui donner une raison de plus pour rabrouer Sirius m'énerva au plus au point.

Mr Weasley se tenait assis sur une chaise? entouré de sa femme et ses enfants. Je m'approchai de lui doucement.

-Je suis heureux que vous soyez si vite rétabli. Vous allez donc tous passez Noël ici? Rajoutai-je avec un peu d'espoir.

Sirius serait heureux d'avoir du monde pour Noël en particulier si Harry était là.

Mme Weasley confirma de la tête et je lui souris en retour.

-Je vous présente David. Annonçai-je en montrant notre fils. Il est tout juste en vacanceS.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il leva la main négligemment en signe de bonjour, ne cachant pas forcement sa mauvaise humeur. Hormis Arthur et Harry qui l'avait déjà vu auparavant, les visages des autres membres s'étaient figés en le voyant. Ils le regardèrent tous attentivement avant de jeter un œil à Sirius, appuyé contre le mur.

-Nous allons rester ici pour Noël. Annonçai-je à David. Sirius est d'accord.

-Il y a une place pour un lit de plus dans la chambre des garçons. Déclara t-il.

-Attendez! Coupa David le visage furieux se tournant vers moi. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que je devais venir vivre ici! Si c'est ça, je préférais encore rester à beauxbatons.

Un blanc implacable s'installa entre tout le monde. Sirius serrait les dents et David prenait à malin plaisir à le placer dans une situation comme ça.

Je contiens ma colère, souris d'un air forcé à l'assemblée et attrapai David par le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin.

-Arrête tout de suite ce comportement. Lui ordonnai-je dans un chuchotement. Tu vas te comporter correctement pendant ces deux semaines et te tenir tranquille.

David semblait lui aussi furieux et serra les dents pour éviter de me répondre.

-Ne joue pas sur les nerfs de Sirius, David car tu ne gagneras pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est ton père et tu lui ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Vous avez le même caractère et par conséquent lui aussi peut être tenace et joueur. Je ne tolérerais pas un seul écart, David. Maintenant, tu vas monter à l'étage et ranger tes affaires puis tu descendras avec ton bulletin de ce trimestre.

David sortis furibond de la pièce faisant claquer bruyamment la porte au passage. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes puis allai dans la cuisine évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de quiconque. Sirius arriva quelques minutes après moi, m'attrapant par les hanches.

-J'ai eu l'impression de me revoir quand il a claqué la porte. Plaisanta-t-il à mon oreille.

Je soupirai et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolée pour cette crise mais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui.

-Laisse le temps faire, Clara. Il finira bien par accepter que son père est un « recherché du ministère. »

Je souris tristement puis me retournai pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il me mentait. Je savais qu'il souffrait du comportement de David mais qu'il était beaucoup trop fier pour le reconnaître.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmurai-je doucement.

-En a peine une semaine? Ironisa-t-il. Moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je ris sous le regard doucement ironique de Sirius quand il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-Je jure sur la tête de Kréatur que plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir! Déclara-t-il rieur.

Je grimaçai.

-Kréatur? C'est la première personne que tu guillotinerais si tu pouvais.

-Non, la première serait Servilus.

Je ris franchement et Sirius fit une moue.

-Bon, d'accord. Je jure sur la tête de Lunard alors.

-Pauvre Remus… le plaignis-je faussement triste.

Sirius et moi éclatâmes de rire avant de retourner dans la salle à manger. David était redescendu et discutait avec Remus.

-Lunard! S'exclama Sirius. Nous n'étions pas du tout en train de parler de toi!

Remus leva les yeux vers Sirius et sourit. Nous nous assîmes en face de lui et David. Sirius se plaça entre Harry et moi.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton sérieux. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave?

-Hormis le fait que tu as jurer sur ma tête? Non, rien de grave.

Sirius parut déconcerté puis éclata de rire en même temps que Remus. Je me permis un sourire.

-Tu as dis ça au pif, hein? Demanda mon homme pas très rassuré tout de même.

Remus acquiesça de la tête. Je me tournai vers David qui observait discrètement son père. Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu en fin de compte. Je tendis la main vers le dossier que David avait posé sur la table puis l'ouvris pour le consulter. Les notes étaient plus que correctes dans la plupart des matières mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je m'inquiétais. Je passai aux commentaires des professeurs.

Je levai les yeux vers David qui me regardait un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-J'ai fait un bon trimestre, non? Demanda-t-il d'une voix heureuse.

-Sur cela, il n'y a rien à redire.

David sourit malicieusement tandis que Sirius le regardait.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ton professeur de Potion a noté « indiscipliné pendant les travaux de groupes. »

Et encore ceci était le commentaire le moins -disons- sévère. David haussa les épaules négligemment.

-Tu étais avec qui dans ce groupe? Demandai-je croyant déjà connaître la réponse.

-Dan et Alexandre.

-Évidemment.

Remus sourit franchement et fit un clin d'œil à Sirius.

-Ce n'est drôle, Remus. déclarai-je en jetant un nouveau regard sur le bulletin. Et cette retenue avec Yann s'était pour quoi?

-Il m'avait cherché! Se défendit-il immédiatement.

-Pour quoi? David?

Il grimaça puis finit pas lâcher.

-Duel au milieu de la nuit.

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire, très vite calmés par mon regard.

-Mais j'ai quand même gagné. Rajouta-t-il fier de lui.

Je soufflai en regardant une dernière fois le bulletin.

-J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison pour ça. Annonça Remus essayant de m'aider même si son regard était beaucoup plus maraudeur qu'autre chose.

David acquiesça doucement de la tête en jetant un regard en coin à Sirius. IL sembla hésiter quelques minutes puis expliqua péniblement:

-Il… il t'a traité de… Le problème est réglé, c'est l'essentiel.

Il récupéra son bulletin puis se tourna vers Harry.

-Remus m'a dit que tu jouais au Quiddich. Moi, je suis batteur dans mon équipe.

Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent rapidement sur moi. Je serrai les poings et lui souris. Je tentai de suivre la conversation de David et Harry en vain… David s'était encore battu à cause de moi. Je ne doutais pas du tout des paroles insultantes que Yann avait probablement dîtes. Pendant plus d'un an après sa fuite d'Azkaban, j'ai reçu des lettres toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres, m'insultant sans gêne. J'en était passée par toutes les injures existantes sur terre, sans oublier les lettres piégées et les menaces.

Sirius posa sa main sur la mienne délicatement. Je levai les yeux pour croiser ses iris noirs. Merlin comme cela pouvait me calmer.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-il.

J'inspirai un bon coup puis opinai de la tête. Sirius me sourit tendrement.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt bien. Sirius et David ne se parlait toujours pas vraiment mais il pouvait déjà se trouver tous les deux dans la même pièce sans s'écorcher, ce qui était un grand progrès.

Harry ressemblait énormément à James et cela m'était à chaque fois difficile de vraiment réaliser. Cependant tout dans son attitude et la plupart de son caractère reflétait Lily. IL avait beaucoup plus la manière de penser de sa mère que celle de James. Il était beaucoup plus concilient, et adepte à pardonner. Ces vacances se terminèrent rapidement au grand regrets de Sirius qui fit une petite mine les derniers jours. Avec le reste des Weasley et accompagné par sa garde rapproché, il repartit à Poudlard laissant à 12 Square Grimaud, quelques membres de l'ordre, Sirius, David dont les vacances se terminaient dans quatre jours et moi-même. Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à cette soirée.

Nous étions dans la salle à manger à discuter avec Remus, Maugrey et Tonks quand David rentra précipitamment, le visage en colère. Il posa brusquement un bout de papier sous mes yeux. Je sursautai un tout petit peu avant d'attraper le parchemin. Un frisson me parcourut.

-David… commençai-je.

-Tu m'avais promis. Cracha-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux une demie secondes avant de regarder à nouveau mon fils. Il était furieux.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Annonçai-je, mais j'irais le faire.

David serra les dents puis lança un regard noir à Sirius.

-Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi! C'est de sa faute!

Mon cœur fit un saut violent.

-Ne t'en prends pas à ton père, David. Dis-je d'une vois beaucoup plus faible que j'aurais voulu.

Il rit d'un ton sarcastique.

-Et pourquoi? Il t'a toujours fait souffrir! Tout ce qui arrive c'est de sa faute! Il n'a pas le droit de resurgir dans ta vie sans se soucier des conséquences! Il n'a jamais été là pour toi quand tu en avais le plus besoin…

-Il était à Azkaban.

Mon estomac se contracta.

-C'est beaucoup trop facile de dire ça. Ça n'excusera jamais ses 15 ans d'absence!

Je sentis la couleur de mon visage disparaître. David était d'une colère noir. Mes muscles tremblaient doucement. Sirius me regardait sidéré puis se leva brusquement.

-Ça suffit! Rugit-il les yeux brillant de colère. Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton. Je peux comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à me détester et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. A ton âge, j'aurais réagi pareil mais je n'accepte pas que tu manques du respect à ta mère, c'est clair? Clara a le droit d'être heureuse et elle est suffisamment adulte pour prendre seule ses décisions!

David regarda Sirius irrité. Tous les deux debout l'un devant l'autre, les yeux crachant une fureur, et l'air menaçant n'était pas rassurant.

Je me levai à mon tour et posai mes mains sur le torse de Sirius, le faisant reculer un peu.

-S'il te plait, calme toi. Murmurai-je faiblement.

- Alors tu crois qu'elle n'a pas souffert? Lança David sur la défensive.

Sirius reçu cette phrase comme un coup en plein dans l'estomac. Son visage devint livide avant qu'il ne baisse son regard vers le mien.

Je fermai les yeux puis me retournai pour voir David.

-Maman…commença-t-il. C'est toi ou moi qui lui dit.

Un mouvement de panique me parcourut et je secouai énergiquement de la tête.

-David… non. Il n'y a plus de soucis, maintenant.

-Clara…Demanda Sirius inquiet.

Je m'éloignai de lui et observai la table. Sirius jeta un regard à Remus qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Évidemment, lui non plus n'était pas au courant.

-David. Calme toi. Déclara Remus en le fixant, sur un ton posé en apparence mais qui prévenait une colère. Et cela, David le savait.

-Je suis calme. Répondit-il.

Beaucoup trop peut être. Je m'appuyai sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Sais-tu ce qu'il y a la dessus? Demanda David en attrapant le parchemin qu'il agita sous le nez de Sirius. C'est un certificat médical pour un rappel.

Les yeux de Sirius et Remus se posèrent instinctivement sur moi.

-Oui, maman était malade. Elle avait une leucémie la clouant des mois dans un hôpital et tout cela est arrivé juste après ton évasion comme par hasard! Des mois clouée dans un lit, à souffrir et tu étais où toi pendant tout ce temps? Où étais-tu quand maman et moi avions besoin de toi? Quand elle croyait mourir, quand elle recevait des lettres de menaces? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?

Il s'arrêta de parler reprenant son souffle. Remus et Sirius me regardaient complètement désemparés.

-J'ai pris rendez vous pour une visite de rappel pour le 2 Février. Annonça David d'un ton beaucoup plus pondéré.

Je ne répondis pas.

J'étais complètement abattue. Je ne voulais pas que Sirius soit au courant, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable.

Sirius sortis de la pièce d'un pas irrité. Je soufflai…

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? S'étonna Remus.

-Peut être pour éviter ça.

Je quittai notamment la pièce. Je ne voulais pas leur pitié, je ne voulais pas les déranger et je ne voulais surtout pas que Sirius le prenne mal. Ce qui était maintenant très peu probable. Je montai directement dans sa chambre d'adolescent où il avait du aller se réfugier. A peine eu-je fermé la porte qu'il vociféra:

-Pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi après tout le mal que j'ai créé?

-Sirius arrête…

Je m'avançai doucement vers lui. Il bouillonnait de rage.

-J'ai tout raté dans la vie! James et Lily sont mort par ma faute! Lunard s'est retrouvé seul pendant 13 ans! Harry a vécu l'enfer parce que j'ai tué ses parents! Mon propre fils me déteste! Ma femme s'est faite insultée pour m'avoir aimé! Et je suis qu'un pauvre incapable qui ne peut même pas sortir de cette foutu maison!

Mon cœur se compressa. Sirius… Par merlin, Sirius reprend toi.

-Ne parle pas comme ça.

Je lui attrapai doucement le bras.

-Regarde moi, Sirius.

J'attrapai sa tête de mes deux mains et l'obligeai à me regarder. Ses yeux noirs scintillaient d'un immense tristesse.

-Tu n'es pas un incapable, Sirius. Déclarai-je gravement. Tu n'es pas un incapable, comprend le. Je t'aime Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas souffert à cause de toi. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal. J'ai souffert de ton absence, du manque de tes caresses, de tes lèvres. Je t'ai pleuré des nuits entières de peur de t'oublier mais jamais à cause d'une chose que tu m'as faite. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé après l'arrivée de David. Tu m'as donné un fils, tu m'as donné ton amour. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour tes années à Azkaban, ni pour l'attention que tu portes à Harry. Je sais que James était pour toi comme un frère, je sais que tu as eu mal.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Et je sais que tu souffres du dédain de David.

Sirius se pencha et s'accrocha fermement à moi, m'enlaçant tendrement. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou puis je l'amenai sur le lit. On se coucha l'un à côté de l'autre, Sirius posant sa tête sur mon ventre.

Doucement il se mit à parler. Parler de ce qui l'inquiétait, parler de Harry, parler de James, parler de David et parler d'Azkaban.

Il me raconta tout sans omettre les détails. Sa voix était calme, ni tremblante, ni hésitante. Nos doigts étaient enlacés.

Il débita ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses trop longtemps gardés en lui. Moi, je l'écoutais silencieusement lui montrant que j'étais là pour tout partager. Il me confia qu'à chaque fois qu'un détraqueur s'approchait de lui, il revoyait le manoir des Potter détruit et le mot de James. Il revivait à chaque fois les tortures après son arrestation. Il me voyait m'éloigner de lui. Pendant plus de 13 ans, il revécut les pires années de toute sa vie.

-J'entendais ma mère me crier après, tout le temps. Je la voyais s'approcher avec sa baguette un sourire malsain sur le visage. Les seules fois où je me transformais en chien, je revoyais ton visage me sourire. J'ai tenu, Clara. J'ai tenu pour me venger moi-même et Harry. J'ai tenu dans l'espoir que tu saches mon innocence.

Il se tu quelques secondes serrant doucement mes mains. J'avais de la peine.

Nous étions que deux pions dans la nuit sombre de Londres, deux pions de plus parmi tant d'autre, deux pions de la vie. Pourtant deux amants qui luttaient pour survivre dans l'ombre de la guerre. Ce fut à ce moment précis, durant une minute seulement, alors que Sirius s'endormait paisiblement, qu'une terrible angoisse me parcourut.

Un sentiment de peur, une sensation désagréable, une simple intuition douloureuse. Comme si tout allait basculé, être réduit à néant, complètement effacé.

Le mois de Janvier se déroula doucement au rythme des derniers flocons de neige. David était retourné à l'école après avoir demandé à Sirius de vérifier que j'irai bien chez le médecin. Leur relation évolua quelque peu pendant les quelques jours qu'il restait. David sembla moins agressif envers son père après leur dispute, comme si Sirius était monté dans son estime. Il avait discuté plusieurs fois tous les deux de choses banales mais qui réjouissait mon homme. L'ambiance était devenue beaucoup plus familiale qu'avant.

Le 2 Février, je me rendis à Londres pour faire ma visite médical. Plusieurs scanners furent pris et différentes questions m'ont été posées.

Ce fut un choc quand le médecin lança le verdict. Je cru que tout s'écroulai autour de moi…encore une fois. La leucémie était réapparue. Elle avait énormément évolué… Mes mains tremblèrent quand l'annonce tomba. Moins d'un an. Ce n'était pas juste. Pas maintenant, alors que tout commençait à s'arranger.

Le médecin me donna d'autre rendez-vous dans une clinique spécialisée et des antibiotiques à ingurgiter régulièrement. Je pris le tout sans ciller, sans réagir toujours en état de choc… Moins d'un an…

Une fois à l'extérieur, je jetai tout dans la première poubelle à ma portée. Je ne me gaverai pas de médicaments alors que j'étais déjà condamnée. Je ne dirai rien non plus. A personne. Tout allait bien. David avait suffisamment eu de soucis. Sirius se croyait suffisamment coupable.

Je rentrai à 12 Square Grimauds dans la même bonne humeur que je l'avais quitté. Je répondis joyeusement que tout était bon. J'allai bien. Je devais bien allé pour David…et pour Sirius.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois se déroulèrent rapidement amenant la chaleur à Londres. Je me fatiguai un peu plus souvent que d'habitude mais sinon il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Devant eux, tout allait bien. Tout devait bien aller.

Pendant les vacances d'Avril, David vint me voir. Il avait encore grandi de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux un peu plus long. Il discuta énormément avec Sirius, je les surpris même en train de rire. Il s'entendait bien finalement. David avait accepté son père à la plus grande joie de Sirius.

Un soir de juin, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Maugrey et Kingsley discutaient dans la cuisine devant un de mes plats. Sirius parlait déjà des grandes vacances et des projets qu'il avait mis en place avec David et Harry.

-IL y a Buck qui est blessé. Annonçai-je en descendant de l'étage. Il saigne à la patte avant.

Sirius grogna.

-C'est encore Kréatur! Je vous jure que si je le croise, je vais faire un malheur.

-Depuis le temps que tu le dis, Sirius. Annonça Remus dans un sourire.

Sirius lui tira puérilement la langue et se leva quittant la pièce. On entendit ses pas résonner lourdement dans les escaliers quand Kréatur sorti du salon et traversa la pièce, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Dommage que Sirius ne soit pas là… déclarai-je en jetant un regard à l'elfe qui maugréait encore tout bas.

-Ou tant mieux pour lui. rectifia Remus.

Je lui accordai un sourire. Je m'assis à table et commençai à me servir à manger. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles on discuta un peu de tout quand Sirius rentra soudainement dans la salle le visage inquiet.

-Harry est parti au ministère. Lâcha-t-il. Rogue vient de me contacter.

Tout le monde s'agita rapidement dans la salle. On savait tous comment agir. Alors que la garde rapproché s'apprêtait à partir, Sirius s'écria:

-Je viens avec vous.

Mon cœur fit un bon. Mon souffle s'arrêta quelques secondes. Personne n'osa protester devant la détermination qui se dessinait sur son visage. L'enfermement dans cette maison n'avait jamais autant jouée sur ses nerfs que ces derniers mois. Il aimait Harry profondément et jamais il ne pourrait rester à attendre ici alors qu'il était en danger. Je le savais.

-Rogue n'aurait jamais du arrêter les cours d'occlumencie! Grogna-t-il en enfilant une veste.

Il s'approcha finalement de moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il plongea son regard noir dans le mien.

-Je dois le faire.

-Je sais. Avouai-je. Je sais, Sirius.

Pourtant cela ne m'empêchai pas de m'inquiéter.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de m'embrasser.

-Garde ton plat au chaud, mon cœur. J'ai encore faim.

Je lui sourit à mon tour.

-Avec un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert?

Sirius acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de presser doucement mes mains.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur. Murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il sortit de la maison en compagnie des autres. Je souris heureuse à sa dernière phrase. La première fois.

Je rentrai à nouveau dans la cuisine, observant la table remplie de couvert. Ils étaient tous parti. J'espérai sincèrement que rien de grave n'allait arriver. Harry était un garçon intelligent mais Voldemort était puissant, très puissant.

Je parcourut la pièce du regard dans un souffle. Que faire? Attendre patiemment m'était impossible.

Je décidai de faire alors le gâteau au chocolat pour mon homme à la manière des moldus, sans magie. Je me plaçai au fourneau et commençai ma pâtisserie dans un calme étonnant. Je passai la nuit à cuisiner attendant toujours en vain des nouvelles. Je fis la vaisselles, le ménage asticotant tout dans les moindres détails. Quand je passai un coup d'éponge sur la table, un étourdissement me prit. Je m'appuyai sur le dossier d'une chaise le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je fermai les yeux et vit Sirius me sourire. Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps à revenir? J'allai prendre le gâteau au chocolat et vint le poser au centre de la table.

La porte du hall s'ouvrit.

Je me précipitai dans le corridor. Je m'arrêtai. Remus était seul.

Il se tourna et me regarda. Son visage était fatigué. Ses yeux tristes.

Je lâchai mon chiffon qui tomba lentement sur le sol.

Je parcourus toute la pièce du regard à la recherche de Sirius.

Mon souffle s'accéléra… Sirius… Où est Sirius?

-Clara…commença Remus d'une voix tremblante.

Je secouai négativement de la tête. Non… Sirius devait probablement être resté avec Harry… Non… Sirius n'était pas… C'était impossible…Pas lui… Pas Sirius.

Mes jambes tremblèrent et je m'écroulai sur le sol, le cœur très lourd.

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes qui débutèrent à couler abondamment le long de mes joues.

-Je suis désolée.  
Remus était désolée… Non… Pas Sirius… Pas Sirius…

Je hurlai de rage, de colère, de peine.

Pas Sirius… Pas lui, s'il vous plait.

Il était à moi. C'était mon homme.

Ma gorge me brûla violemment. Des sanglots me parcoururent.

Remus me releva péniblement et m'accompagna dans la chambre de Sirius. Je ne résistai pas. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre.

Il me posa sur le lit.

Je regardai droit devant moi, les yeux pleurant tout seul.

Sirius était partie loin de moi… Il m'avait laissé toute seule…

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent sans que vraiment je prenne conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

En fait, j'étais entièrement coupée du monde. Sirius ne pouvait pas… Sirius n'était pas…

Et pourtant les jours passèrent…et… Sirius ne revenait toujours pas…

Je m'étais battu toute ma vie. D'abord contre mon père. Ensuite pour notre relation. Puis il y a eu la mort de James et Lily. L'arrestation de Sirius et… David. J'ai survécu pour lui. Maintenant, alors que tout commençait à reprendre forme, je chutai à nouveau.

Mes larmes ne coulaient plus.

Je passai mes journées à fixer le plafond, pensant à lui. Personne ne l'avait presque jamais compris.

_Tu es stupide. Siffla mon père entre ses dents et en se levant pour me faire face. Cet homme est un assassin! Il n'a rien avoir avec le jeune homme que tu as connu à Poudlard. C'est un monstre! _

Ce n'était pas un monstre. Il était mon homme. Fier, courageux et impulsif. Mon maraudeur, mon Sirius.

_J'ai tout raté dans la vie! James et Lily sont mort par ma faute! Lunard s'est retrouvé seul pendant 13 ans! Harry a vécu l'enfer parce que j'ai tué ses parents! Mon propre fils me déteste! Ma femme s'est faite insultée pour m'avoir aimé! Et je suis qu'un pauvre incapable qui ne peut même pas sortir de cette foutu maison!_

Je ne me nourris plus. Jour après jour, je m'affaiblissais davantage plongée dans une torpeur sombre. On m'emmena à l'hôpital.

_Eh! Lança-t-il. C'est ma chemise!_

Plus rien ne comptait autour de moi. Je mourrai à petit feu. Moins d'un an… Plus de Sirius…

_Il ne s'est quand même pas lancé dans le projet de devenir un animagus, rassure moi?_

_C'est encore meilleur que ta cuisine._

David vint rapidement à mon chevet quand il appris. Il ne pleura pas. Il était fort. C'était notre fils.

Quinze jours et Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu. Quinze jours que j'étais sur ce lit. Quinze jours que notre fils me soignait.

David déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Il a grandi. Il est beau.

Je souris mais ne sens plus mes muscles.

Il me sourit affectueusement. Ma gorge me fait mal. Mes yeux me piquent.

Je me sens disparaître petit à petit.

Je sais que je le laisse. J'ai mal… Il est encore si jeune…

-Je ne voudrais jamais une autre mère…murmura-t-il.

Mon estomac se contracta.

Je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas pleurer.

Il passa sa main dans la mienne. Elle était chaude. Je la serrai affectueusement continuant de graver chacun de ses traits dans mon esprit.

Aidez-moi, mon dieu. Aidez moi à restez forte jusqu'à la fin. David ne doit pas me voir pleurer…Je dois être forte. Je vous en supplie…

Ma respiration devint difficile.

Tout autour de moi s'embruma… Les voix s'estompèrent petit à petit…

Tout devint noir…

David…

Une lumière apparaît faiblement… un homme s'approcha doucement, la main tendu.

David…, mon enfant…

Ses cheveux noirs brillaient légèrement. Son regard rencontra le mien.

Sirius.

_« Je t'aime, mon cœur »_

Il me sourit.

Derrière lui, Lily et James apparaissent. Ils sont heureux.

Sirius apparaît de plus en plus… Tel qu'il y a 16 ans.

Il est revenu…

Sa main frôle doucement la mienne…

Il est là…près de moi…si près.

Encore quelques centimètres… j'attrape enfin ses doigts.

Une lumière vive surgit.

Son odeur m'entoure… Ses yeux me sourient. Mon cœur s'affole.

Après tant d'années, après tant d'épreuves, il est encore là, juste là pour moi.

Je sais désormais que David s'en sortira…Car il a notre force, notre amour en lui.

Je ris.

Un signale sonore retentit.

Long… Régulier… Aigu… Froid.

Le silence dans la pièce.

-Va le retrouvez maman…murmura David la voix enrouée.

La vie est quelque chose de tellement précieux, de fragile, de court. La vie c'est nous à chaque fois que l'on aime, que l'on rit, que l'on pleure, que l'on souffre…c'est nous à partir du premier jours où l'on respire. La vie ne s'éteint jamais. Elle persiste chez les autres, elle continue de procurer de l'amour, de la souffrance, de la joie.

Je l'ai enfin compris… Je vis en David. Je vis dans ses souvenirs.

Ne m'oublie pas, mon enfant, et je serais toujours là.

* * *

Et voilà... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pesné. c'est toujours agréable de connaître votre avis, ça permet de s'améliroer et de se faire vraiment une idée.

Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour m'avoir lue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gros bisous


End file.
